Azuma's Fair Lady
by jiyu22
Summary: Brother and sister have to agree on one thing: Hino Kahoko is interesting! AU-ish story. Chapter 14 is up! In which the enchanted flute casts its spell.
1. Singing in the rain

**Azuma's Fair Lady**

_Disclaimer: La Corda d'Oro characters are creations of Yuki Kure, and I was partly inspired for this story by the play "Pygmalion" written by George Bernard Shaw and the film "My fair Lady", starring Audrey Hepburn._

**

* * *

**

.

Chapter 1: Singing in the rain

Just as the clock struck five, Hino Kahoko felt the first drops of rain on her skin. Using her bag as a make-shift umbrella, she ran to the nearest shelter she could think of, which was a wide porch supported by stone pillars at the entrance of the Town Hall. Fortunately for her, she managed to reach it before the downpour really began.

With a forlorn expression, she watched the city slowly disappear from view as mist and rain enveloped the surroundings. Her left arm reached out to embrace the nearest pillar and she leaned her head against it.

Ever since she left her native place in search of work, she had developed the habit of speaking her thoughts out loud whenever she felt lonesome. That particular afternoon, she tried to turn her sadness into song, making up the tune as she went along.

_All I want is to get back home,_

_Instead I'm here, standing all alone._

_Why did it have to rain?_

_Just now... I think it's such a pain!_

_._

_How I dream of my father's place,_

_My mother's hand so soft on my face._

_Back with my family,_

_I wish... it was reality._

.

_Oh, how wonderful if tomorrow was a brighter day,_

_I could just pretend it was... a summer holiday!_

_._

_Lots of hours for me to sleep,_

_No more searching on endless streets._

_Someone who welcomes me, _

_Oh why... can't it happen to me?_

_._

Thinking that she was alone, she even raised her voice a little, feeling somewhat cheered up by her artistic attempt... Hence, her mortification upon discovering that a purple-haired gentleman had suddenly appeared beside her can easily be imagined. She stopped singing abruptly and stared at him with open mouth.

His elegant and, she believed, expensive attire singled him out as a gentleman, but the sneer on his face and the words he spoke suggested otherwise.

"I dare say I never expected to find something more annoying than the weather this evening, but I was wrong... You really have some nerve, young lady, singing so tunelessly in public..."

Blood rushed to her face. "I'm sorry if my singing is so horrible... but I never asked you to listen to it!"

The stranger raised a perfectly-shaped eyebrow and took a few steps towards her, making her quite uneasy.

"Oh, and how was I supposed to escape from that dreadful song with the rain still falling?"

.

She clutched at her bag nervously and would have gladly disappeared behind the pillar when a voice was heard coming from the building.

"Onii-sama! I'm sorry I made you wait. Has the carriage arrived yet?"

"No, it must have got delayed by the rain, Miyabi."

Kahoko stared at the _bishoujo_ in front of her; Miyabi was the first to smile.

"_Ohayo Gozaimasu_! Are you a friend of my brother's?"

"..._Iie_! I'm only waiting here because of the rain..." Kahoko replied as her cheeks turned the same colour as her hair.

"I see, my name is Yunoki Miyabi and this is my brother Azuma."

"I'm Hino Kahoko."

.

"I don't think I've seen you in the city before, Hino-san, I'm sure I would remember you otherwise!"

"_Ano_... I came here about a fortnight ago to look for a job."

"Oh... and did you find one?"

Kahoko shook her head and forced a smile.

"I've had no luck so far, but I'll keep trying."

.

Miyabi looked at her brother and whispered to him.

"Don't you think she would make a perfect shop-assistant?"

"I'm afraid not. She looks clumsy and unfashionable to say the least."

He would have added 'unmusical' if he thought it was relevant.

"But I'm sure my clothes would transform her and... she seems in need of help!"

.

Turning towards the uncomfortable Kahoko, Miyabi addressed her once more.

"I think it's a wonderful coincidence that we just met Hino-san! I'm about to open a shop in two months' time and I'm looking for an assistant. Would you be interested?"

"What... what kind of shop, Yunoki-san?"

"We'll sell fabrics, ladies' wear and accessories!"

"Ah! But I know so little about fashion..."

"Don't worry I can teach you!"

.

Kahoko looked at Miyabi's sparkling eyes and felt that she would be very lucky to work with such a friendly lady. On the other hand, the mocking expression in Azuma's eyes told her clearly that he did not think her a suitable choice. She could feel him staring at her worn-out coat and boots and it bothered her.

"Where are you staying Hino-san?"

"Well, at the moment I'm staying with my uncle, Kanazawa Hiroto."

.

"_Eh?_"

Brother and sister exchanged a look. Miyabi dabbed at the sweat on her temple with a beautifully embroidered handkerchief ^ ^'.

"Do you happen to know my uncle, Yunoki-san?"

Azuma answered with a chuckle: "Yes, we do. He is one of our grandmother's tenants, and we have often heard her complain about him being a useless fellow who cares for nothing except smoking and feeding stray cats!"

.

It was Kahoko's turn to drop sweat while Miyabi looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Hino-san, please don't be offended but... I don't think that Mr Kanazawa is fit company for a lady."

Kahoko quickly shook her head.

"Oh! There's no need to worry about me; I'm getting used to him really..."

.

"_Demo,_ Hino-san... we have spare rooms in our house... perhaps you could board with us? _Ne_, Onii-sama?"

"Bo... Board with you?" Kahoko's heartbeat went up at that suggestion.

"Yes, why not, I'm sure we'll get on splendidly."

Kahoko somehow doubted that.

.

"Thank you for your kind offer Yunoki-san... I will think about it... but I need to get back now since the rain has stopped..."

She bowed to them and, holding her bag tightly, she hurried down the steps onto the street.

Miyabi called out after her. "Allow me to visit you tomorrow Hino-san!"

.

Brother and sister watched the retreating figure of the redhead.

"Is it really wise, Miyabi? She might turn out to be just as weird as her uncle..."

"Onii-sama!... I think she's rather _interesting_..."

.

* * *

.

That night Kahoko kept tossing on her bed. In her dream, she once again saw herself meeting a prospective employer, and answering a dozen questions in the hope of securing a job at last. Strangely, the man's features resembled that of the long-haired Yunoki Azuma, and even his voice seemed to have the same jeering tone as he spoke.

"_I'm afraid we can't hire you Miss Hino. Your appearance is unsuitable, your singing is dreadful and furthermore... you smell of cats!"_

_._

In horror, Kahoko held her face with both hands... and screamed.

"_Iiiiiieeeeeee!_"

.

She woke up gasping for breath and sat up to check her surroundings. "Thank goodness, it's only a nightmare..."

.

She fell back against her pillow.

_._

_I never minded Uncle's cats before, but... but what if I started to..._

That thought made her shudder.

_._

_Perhaps I should seriously consider Miyabi-san's offer..._

_. _

_

* * *

_

To be continued...

_._

_._

_Author's note:__ When I decided to write this story, my first choice for the hero was Yunoki Azuma, but the more I thought, the more I realised that Len would be equally good if not better in that role. Since I couldn't sacrifice one in favour of the other, I decided to make 2 versions. The other one is called... "Len's fair lady" (obviously!) and will come out next week I hope :)_


	2. Welcomings part I

**Azuma's Fair Lady**

_Author's note: the chapter I have in mind is much longer, but I can't finish it this week-end. This is the first part._

Chapter 2: 'Welcomings' - part 1

* * *

.

Kahoko was not a morning person, but living with her uncle for the past two weeks had taught her that it was useless to count on him for waking her up or making breakfast. Being self-reliant was more effective.

She tried to rub the sleep off her eyes and peered at her bedside clock. It was still seven.

_What day is it today? Ah, yes, it's Saturday... yukatta!_

She lied down again and closed her eyes, feeling relieved.

_._

_I can go back to sleep, there are no interviews today..._

_Mmm... interviews?_

That word made her remember yesterday's events. Now, did Yunoki Miyabi really say that she would come and visit her? _Here, in Uncle's house?! _

_Masaka!_

She bolted out of her bed.

* * *

A few hours later, Kanazawa Hiroto, aged 36, emerged from his room in search of food. The sight of shiny floors and dust-free furniture made him feel like an alien in his own house. Everything was... disturbingly tidy.

_Huh? Nani kore?_

He walked to the front door which was half-opened and stepped outside. There, he saw his niece wearing one of his old aprons and a pair of gloves, absorbed in scrubbing the stone pathway leading to the house. Her hair was covered in some sort of scarf, presumably to shield it from dust while she did housework. From time to time she would stop to wipe her sweat. The weather was bright and hot today.

.

"Doing your best as usual, Hino?"

"Ah... Ohayo Uncle!"

"...although, I must say, it's a little early for spring-cleaning..."

.

Kahoko plunged her long-handled brush in a pail of water to rinse it and then resumed scrubbing.

"It's because I'm expecting a visitor today."

"Oh? Well, it's fine as long as it's not a man..."

"_Uncle!!_"

.

He laughed at seeing her flustered face and patted her on the head.

"I know, I know... you're a good girl, you are! But who are you expecting anyway?"

.

She stopped and leaned on her brush.

"About that... I meant to ask you... what do you know about the Yunoki family?"

.

Hiroto was surprised by her question.

"The Yunokis? Well, they're quite wealthy for a start; many of the houses you see on this street are actually owned by them... including mine unfortunately... They are reputed to be sharp and very successful in business. And the matriarch's the worst of them; she's an iron lady. Scary..."

"Is that so..."

"But why are you interested in them?"

"Yesterday... I met her grand-daughter. She was very friendly and offered me a job in her future shop. She said she would come to visit today..."

.

He was thoughtful. "Mmm... I've never met any of the third-generation Yunokis, so... who knows, she might be different from her grand-mother."

"I think so."

.

* * *

.

When Kahoko was satisfied with her cleaning, she went inside to freshen up and prepare lunch. She continued talking about her job prospects with her uncle as they ate, and when he retired to his room for his afternoon nap, she had nothing to do except wait.

The sound of a carriage stopping at the gate made her rise. She opened the door to see the beautiful Miss Yunoki walk up to her with an engaging smile. Her outfit and boots perfectly matched her maroon hair, Kahoko noticed.

"_Konnichiwa_! Please come in!"

"Thank you Hino-san."

Kahoko was grateful for two things: first, her uncle's cats only appeared in the evening to get fed and, second, Yunoki Miyabi had come alone...

.

Miyabi sat down in the tiny living room and looked around curiously, wondering if she would get a glimpse of the infamous Kanazawa Hiroto, while Kahoko busied herself with making tea.

"Have you thought about my offer, Hino-san? I'm really keen to have an assistant as soon as possible. I have lots of suppliers to visit and my brother can't always come with me, you see."

"I have thought it over... and would gladly accept it... but... I'm afraid your brother doesn't think I'm suitable..."

.

Miyabi laughed at Kahoko's objection.

"Oh, please don't take him so seriously. He just likes to tease... besides, it's my venture, so I make my own choices!"

Kahoko still hesitated.

"What about your parents, and the rest of the family?"

Miyabi's voice lowered a little as she answered.

"My parents died five years ago... and my brother and I have been living alone with our housekeeper since then. Of course my grand-mother wanted us to come and live with her, but Azuma insisted that he could take care of me and run the house himself. I think he knew that our freedom would be greatly curtailed if we went to Obaa-san's place."

.

She smiled at Kahoko before she resumed her story.

"Onii-sama is musically gifted and works really hard. He can play the piano and the flute, and he teaches at the local music school. During the holidays he sometimes gives recitals and gets invited to play in other cities."

.

_Eh?! Music teacher? Is that why he was annoyed by my singing?_

.

"That is why I wish to work hard too Hino-san, so that Onii-sama will be proud of me!"

Kahoko nodded: "I'm sure you will be successful."

"Does that mean that you agree to my proposal?"

"Yes..."

"That's wonderful! Let's leave at once!"

"_Eh?_"

"I don't want to make the coachman wait too long Hino-san!"

"Oh, but my uncle is still resting and he wouldn't want me to leave all of a sudden..."

"You can leave him a note, it will be fine! Now, let me help you pack, this way we'll be out quicker."

.

Kahoko's protests were all waived aside. In less than 20 minutes, she had gathered her meagre belongings into a small suitcase, written a note for her uncle and got into the carriage.

.

_Dear Uncle,_

_I have accepted Yunoki-san's offer and will be boarding with her as from today. Thank you for everything. Please take care of yourself._

_Kahoko..._

.

Hiroto read the note much later and scratched his head.

"Kids these days! Always in a hurry..."

.

* * *

.

_To be continued..._


	3. Welcomings part II

**Chapter 3: 'Welcomings' part II**

.

* * *

.

Kahoko watched the suburban scenery through the window with a mixture of awe and excitement as the carriage took them along neat little streets previously unknown to her. The houses they passed looked much grander than anything she had imagined... In such an upper-class neighbourhood, would she ever fit in? A momentary surge of anxiety engulfed her until she remembered it had been her own choice to come so far away from home in search of a job. And now she had one, and her employer was a bright, cheerful young lady, and so... she would definitely try her best.

"_Ano_... You look a little worried, are you alright?"

Kahoko turned her head quickly.

"Ah, yes! I'm sorry Yunoki-san, I was lost in my own thoughts."

"Please call me Miyabi-chan, other girls usually do! And don't worry, we'll be arriving shortly; I'm sure you want a rest after all your hard work this morning..."

.

Kahoko blinked twice in confusion and Miyabi's childlike laughter resounded inside the carriage.

"So I guessed right? You did work hard to tidy your uncle's house didn't you?"

"Oh, it wasn't much... I'm not tired or anything... Miyabi-chan..."

"I see! May I call you Kahoko-san then?"

"Of... of course..."

_Miyabi-chan may be younger than me but she sure is sharp ^_^' !_

_._

* * *

.

The carriage finally came to a halt and the young ladies alighted. Kahoko looked about her while Miyabi thanked the coachman and paid him for the ride.

The Yunoki residence was an elegant two-storey house painted white with a slate roof and faced directly onto the street. Some trees were visible at the back of the property. For Kahoko this was the promise of a private garden.

The front door was opened by a middle-aged lady whom Miyabi greeted affectionately.

"_Okaeri,_ Miyabi-chan."

"Hanami-san, you'll have to take good care of Hino Kahoko, she's my new assistant!"

Kahoko bowed to the housekeeper who looked hesitant, as though thinking that the young mistress had brought home a stray... A shy and odd-looking kitten indeed...

Miyabi took the redhead's arm excitedly.

"Let me show you your room. We had it aired this morning!"

They went up the stairs to the first floor where the bedrooms were.

.

"It's right next to mine, so if you need anything you can just knock on the wall_ like this_!"

She demonstrated with a giggle but Kahoko couldn't get over the fact that Miyabi was offering her such a spacious and beautiful room.

"_Sumimasen_. This... this is too much Miyabi-chan. I would happily take an ordinary room."

Miyabi shook her head gently.

"I'm afraid we don't have that Kahoko-san, but I'm sure you'll get used to it. Here's your wardrobe, you can start placing your clothes inside."

.

They heard the sound of a doorbell.

"Oh, I know who it is!"

Minutes later a voice was heard in the corridor.

"Miyabi-chan? Are you here? May I come in?"

"Yes, do!"

The door opened wide to reveal a young woman with short, curly blond hair and big sparkling doe eyes. She grasped Kahoko's hand excitedly.

"Miyabi-chan told me she was getting a new assistant called Hino Kahoko. You must be her right?"

Kahoko nodded with a half-smile, wondering how Miyabi could have been so confident that she would take up the job...

"Kahoko-san, this is Shimizu Tomomi, the best seamstress in town! Her family lives right behind us and she'll be sewing a lot of the clothes we'll sell!"

.

"_Hajime mashite_, Kahoko-san! You can call me Tomomi; I've been friends with Miyabi-chan since we were kids. And I love making dresses! In fact, I can't wait to make some for you as well!"

"For me? _Ano... eto..._"

Miyabi laughed at seeing Kahoko's embarrassed face.

"Don't go overboard Tomomi-san. I'm sure Kahoko-san would want her working clothes to be nice and simple."

"Understood! Kahoko-san is just as slim as you, but slightly taller, five centimetres taller to be exact! Tell me, what colour would you like?"

Miyabi promptly answered: "I think a dark forest green would suit her, don't you think?"

Tomomi closed her eyes and appraised her suggestion.

"It might work... with a checked pattern perhaps... Oh, I know, how about sunshine yellow since we'll be entering spring soon!"

.

A chuckle interrupted her visualisation. The girls turned to see Yunoki Azuma's handsome frame in the doorway.

"As I see it, pink would be more her colour, _ne Tomomi-san_?"

"Oh, absolutely Azuma-san!"

Kahoko thought the seamstress almost swooned as he flashed them a charming smile.

.

"Welcome to our house Hino-san. Please make yourself at ease!"

Kahoko bowed nervously, unwilling to meet his eyes.

"Th... Thank you Yunoki-san!"

She mentally prayed that she wouldn't keep stuttering like this every time he addressed her.

"I came to suggest that we could have an early dinner today, Miyabi, say in half an hour."

"That would be nice, thank you, Onii-sama!"

.

After Azuma's disappearance, Tomomi let out a dreamy sigh.

"Oh, Azuma-san is too wonderful... his taste in clothes is exquisite, his figure is perfectly proportioned, and with his hair tied up like that, he is simply _gorgeous_!"

Miyabi almost rolled her eyes before smiling at Kahoko.

"You must excuse her: Tomomi-san has been Onii-sama's number one fan ever since we were young!"

_Number one fan? Does that mean that he has more fans? Masaka!_

"But she has rivals! You see, from what I heard, all the girls at the music school have a crush on Onii-sama. I'm sure they must be feeling very saddened as the school holidays approach!"

Kahoko wasn't sure how to respond to that... _^_^''_

_._

Tomomi's eyes lit up again.

"What do you think, Kahoko-san? Isn't he just like a prince?"

Not wanting to offend the other two, Kahoko tried to smile and replied non-committedly.

"I... I suppose so..."

Miyabi and Tomomi sat down on the bed and chatted while Kahoko unpacked her suitcase.

"Are you staying for dinner, Tomomi-san? Please do!"

"I would love to, Miyabi-chan."

Of course the pretty seamstress would love any occasion to spend time with her idol, Kahoko thought as she placed her coat on a hanger. But she was secretly glad since the centre of attention would hopefully not be her.

.

* * *

.

A bouquet of purple irises decorated the table in the Yunokis' dining room. They all took their place around it and Kahoko found herself seated on Azuma's left, much to her dismay. When the cook brought several dishes on a trolley, Azuma thanked him with a smile.

"Arigato! Please go and have dinner with Hanami-san. We'll serve ourselves!"

The food was not lavish by the Yunokis' standards, but seemed like a feast for Kahoko.

Of course the talk was all about her at the beginning since her hosts wanted to know about her parents and even her uncle... Gradually the conversation shifted to the latest fashion trends and Kahoko was relieved that Azuma had not said much to her beyond polite enquiries and that Miyabi and Tomomi were now engaged in a discussion.

She placed her chopsticks down on her plate and watched as Azuma uncovered the dessert: a mouth-watering strawberry cheesecake!

He took a clean knife and started cutting triangular slices. Out of the corner of his eyes, he glanced at Kahoko and realised that he had all her attention. Smirking, he began cutting the fourth slice of cheesecake.

She was a little alarmed when she saw him cutting a _much smaller_ piece than the previous ones and definitely felt disappointed when he presented it to her on a plate... Kahoko had a sweet tooth and it had been a while since she had had proper dessert. Her uncle had never bothered to make them, even when he had the time.

"There you are Hino-san!"

"Thank you Yunoki-san..."

She ate very slowly, hoping to make it last longer this way. Her female companions chatted on, not paying special notice to her, but Azuma decided to tease her a little with feigned surprise in his voice...

"Oh, have you finished _already_ Hino-san? Would you like some more? _I_ _didn't think_ the slices were _small_, but I know that some people have a _separate_ stomach for dessert, _ne_?"

Kahoko's face suddenly assumed the colour of the strawberry topping and her voice momentarily left her. Thankfully, Miyabi came to her rescue and chided her brother who was clearly amused by his own joke.

"Onii-sama, don't tease her! What if she likes dessert? I also think it was an excellent cheesecake! So it's perfectly fine for you to take another piece, Kahoko-san."

The red-faced Kahoko shook her head nervously.

"_Iie_... I'm fine, thank you, Miyabi-chan..."

.

So much for not drawing attention!

_Yunoki Azuma you meanie! Just you wait!_

.

* * *

.

Soon after that incident, the girls bid goodbye to Tomomi-san, and retired upstairs to talk about the shop while Azuma went to his music room to practice.

At about ten o'clock, Miyabi stifled a yawn.

"I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun next week Kahoko-san. _Oyasumi-nasai!_"

"Thank you for everything Miyabi-chan."

Kahoko put on her nightgown and prepared to spend her first night in the rich household. Before she switched off the lights, she realised she was a little thirsty and that a glass of water would be nice... if only she could make her way to the kitchen.

She tip-toed down the stairs and walked on until the corridor split into two. Would the kitchen be on the left or right? _Mou! I should have asked Miyabi!_

.

"My, my, are you lost?"

There was no mistaking that silken voice. Kahoko swallowed hard but refused to face the laughing purple-haired prince and replied coldly that she only wanted a glass of water.

"The kitchen's this way. I'll take you."

She followed mutely behind him. When they reached the kitchen he turned on the lights and showed her where to find a glass. While she filled one at the tap, he browsed in the pantry for some fruit.

He turned towards her as they exited the kitchen. "I must say that I was impressed with your reaction at dinner. I didn't think you would pass my test but you did."

Although she didn't want to speak to him, she found herself asking: "What test?"

"Well, if you're serious about working in a shop you need to have perfect self-control Hino-san! Especially when faced with a rude customer or two! Don't you agree?"

Kahoko's eyes narrowed down at him, but he suddenly seized her hand and placed something round and smooth on her palm.

She stared at the offering with a baffled expression: _a small plum?_

"Pfufufufufuu... you're actually kind of cute Hino-san!"

_Nani?_

Kahoko scowled at his retreating back. First she was annoying, and now she was _c-c-cute_?

She felt sure of something though: she would never be a fan of Yunoki Azuma!

* * *

.

_To be continued_


	4. Discoveries

**Azuma's Fair Lady**

**Chapter 4: Discoveries**

**.**

* * *

"Miyabi-chan, the carriage is here!"

"Thank you Hanami-san! We'll be leaving right away. Please tell Onii-sama that we're going to the city. He hasn't come down yet."

The housekeeper nodded at Miyabi who went to the bottom of the stairs to call out: "Kahoko-san, are you ready?"

"_H-Hai!_"

In truth, the newly-appointed assistant had only just finished tying her ponytail. She hastily grabbed her coat and hurried down the stairs.

The younger girl smiled sweetly at her.

"There was no need to run, Kahoko-san!"

"Ah, I'm sorry Miyabi-chan..."

Hanami-san watched them leave. She couldn't deny that Miyabi-chan seemed really happy. Perhaps things would turn out right, even though Hino Kahoko was... well... a little unrefined...

.

It was Sunday morning, and Miyabi had decided after breakfast that she couldn't wait until Monday to show Kahoko around her shop. Since the latter also expressed a desire to see it, they called for a carriage to take them to the city.

"The streets won't be busy today, and most shops are closed, but it is a nice outing, isn't it? Don't you just love riding in a carriage, Kahoko-san?"

"I'm actually more used to walking Miyabi-chan, but this is enjoyable too."

"Eh? Did you always walk from your uncle's place to the city? Didn't you ever get tired?"

"Well, I guess sometimes, although not physically, but simply because I received so many rejections while searching for a job... Otherwise, I wouldn't have minded the long walk, because there's so much beauty to appreciate along the way."

Miyabi looked thoughtfully at her red-haired companion and then broke into a smile.

"Would you like us to walk on the way back? The weather's good enough I think, and we'll save the money for ice-cream, what do you say?"

"That sounds wonderful Miyabi-chan!"

.

The carriage soon reached the heart of the city, and stopped in a quaint shopping arcade.

The place Miyabi was renting to set up her small business was close to a bakery and a flower shop.

"A strategic location, Kahoko-san! You know that people love to buy flowers and pastries. I'm really hoping we'll have lots of customers when we open."

She took a key from her purse and unlocked the door. There was hardly any need to switch on the lights since a large front window ran across most of the length of the shop, but she did so anyway and looked expectantly at her assistant.

The wooden flooring was neat, and it was clear that the shop's interior had been recently renovated. The cream coloured wallpaper had an attractive pattern of entwined roses and the antique furniture Miyabi had chosen created a tasteful atmosphere inside. Kahoko loved it.

"It's amazing Miyabi-chan, it really is!"

"I'm glad you think so. Onii-sama gave me a lot of advice, and I was really pleased with the renovations. Now, all we need to do is to bring in the articles, work on the window display and advertise! Oh, and we'll need to be familiar with book-keeping; I've engaged someone to come and teach us."

She moved back and forth explaining everything to the admiring Kahoko.

"We'll have the dresses in this corner; the hats will be over there, with the handbags, and the shoes will be further away... How about placing the dressing rooms at the back? It would be good, _ne_? I still have to order the curtains; you'll have to remind me..."

She continued talking in this manner and, her enthusiasm being very infectious, Kahoko found herself relishing the prospect of working as a shop assistant even more.

.

Eventually, Miyabi decided it was time to leave, and they locked up the place. She had not forgotten about the ice-cream, which they bought from a vendor a couple of streets away.

"Miyabi-chan, have you decided on a name for the shop?" Kahoko enquired as they began the long walk back to the Yunoki residence, while savouring their delicious chocolate-flavoured scoops.

Her employer shook her head with some regret.

"I thought about it a lot with Tomomi-san and Onii-sama but I haven't decided on anything yet."

She tasted another spoonful of ice-cream and giggled.

"Oh, the names we came up with! There was everything from 'Exclusive designs' and 'Ladies' Choice' to 'Fashion Palace'... it was a real brainstorming session I can tell you!"

"_Demo_, I think they are really good names... 'Fashion Palace' sounds very grand..."

"Too grand! The shop is not so big actually."

"Then maybe we could change it a little, like 'House of Fashion' or 'Fashion Haven' or..."

Miyabi grabbed her arm excitedly, her eyes sparkling.

"You're right Kahoko-san, I like these suggestions! I believe we'll definitely settle this issue with your help!"

At that point in time, it could reasonably be stated that the two girls were among the happiest people in the entire city.

.

* * *

.

Back home, Miyabi-chan changed into a simpler outfit, while Kahoko remained in her 'Sunday best', as she didn't have an extensive wardrobe, to say the least. But they both enjoyed their lunch very much after their morning walk.

Azuma listened to his sister's account of their trip with some amusement, while a slightly tense Kahoko squirmed in her seat whenever he cast a glance at her. This time though, he avoided teasing her over dessert, but she was eager to leave his presence nonetheless.

"I'll be in the study this afternoon. What are you ladies planning to do?" Azuma smiled casually at the two girls.

"Nothing! I'm taking a nap: right now my legs need a rest after this long walk. I don't know if I'll ever get used to exercise like Kahoko-san, but it was fun!"

She rose from her seat and gave Kahoko's arm a friendly squeeze. "Feel free to do whatever you want until tea time Kahoko-san. You can come and borrow a book from me if you want."

"Ah, thank you, Miyabi-chan."

Kahoko stood up and started to follow Miyabi out of the dining room, when Azuma called her back. She turned around reluctantly. _What now?_

He was eyeing her with a teasing look.

"I'm glad to hear that you have a lot of stamina, Hino-san..."

_Stamina?_ The redhead frowned suspiciously, being unfamiliar with that word.

"If you would like some more exercise, I have a suggestion for you." He smirked, making her more uncomfortable.

She thought it best to end the conversation quickly: "Thank you, Yunoki-san, but I have already decided to explore the garden. If you'll excuse me..."

"Oh! What a coincidence! My suggestion was actually for you to water the roses in the back garden... surely not a complicated task... You'll find watering cans in the tool shed and the water tap behind the kitchen."

"Is that... is that only a _suggestion_, Yunoki-san?" It sounded unpleasantly like an order to her...

He got up and walked past in long elegant strides.

"What do you think, Hino-san?"

"..."

.

* * *

.

Once inside the study-library, Azuma positioned his seat in the shadows but still close to the window so that he could have a good view of the back garden, without being seen too easily. Of course the roses didn't need watering – it had rained on Friday – but the sight of a certain redhead carrying water back and forth in the afternoon sunshine would provide for some distraction while he corrected his student's music theory exercises.

_Ah! There she was... _

Kahoko had gone out of the house, feeling somewhat irked after her conversation with Azuma, but she couldn't just ignore his request. After all, he had graciously welcomed her into _his_ house...

"I guess watering flowers isn't really bothersome, but the sun _is_ a little hot now."

She inspected the tool shed and found two watering cans, one of which she took to the nearest tap behind the kitchen. When it was almost full, she carried it to the back garden.

When she saw the rose bushes, she nearly dropped the can in amazement. So many! There must have been at least two dozen of them arranged in rows forming a fan-like pattern.

"_Uwah! Kire!_"

"They're so beautiful..." All of her former annoyance vanished completely and she approached the roses with barely contained delight.

Whoever had designed the garden had placed white roses in the first row and pink ones in the next. The latter were of various shades, ranging from light 'candy floss' to deep fuchsia. Flame reds were at the back, their rich colour rivalling that of Kahoko's hair.

It was obvious from the way the roses bloomed so healthily that they were well looked after. Kahoko had often heard from her mother that plants thrived when given special care and attention. She had no doubt that it was Miyabi who tended the rose garden with love.

Smiling at the thought, she began pouring water at the base of the first couple of rose bushes. Next, she went gaily back to the tool shed to pick up the other watering can as she realised that it would reduce the number of trips to the tap if she carried two cans at a time.

Halfway through the second row, Kahoko was sweating, but if she could help out and please Miyabi-chan with her efforts, then her free time would be well spent. She dipped her handkerchief in water and used it to cool her face. "Ah... so refreshing!"

Azuma laughed quietly as he watched her. From the expressions on her face, it appeared that she didn't resent her task at all; she even talked to herself or to the plants while she worked. Needless to say, she was not yet familiar with the lay-out of the house and had no clue that the room facing the rose garden was his study.

* * *

When she had finished with the watering, Kahoko continued to gaze at the flowers with longing. They drew her irresistibly; she wanted to embrace them, to smell their wonderful fragrances and touch their smooth petals. She reached out to the nearest stalk and bent it towards her.

"Ouch!"

_How could she forget that roses had thorns?_ She stared at her right hand and sighed: it was only a scratch.

"Hino-san!"

She was startled to hear someone's voice but when she saw Azuma beckoning her from the window, her jaw dropped. _Shimatta!_ Had he been watching her? Was he going to tease her now?

.

"Hino-san! Did you prick yourself?" he asked her when she stood, plainly embarrassed, in front of him.

She shook her head in reply: "No, it's just a scratch."

He leaned down and took her small hand in his long cool one, looking at it closely while a smile began to form on his lips. Kahoko's heart started to thump louder.

"You should learn to listen properly to any request Hino-san, if you want to establish a good relationship with your customers and make them happy. I asked you earlier to _water_ the roses, not to _touch _them! Therefore, I'm afraid you failed my test today..."

_Nani? _

Irritated, Kahoko snatched her hand away and departed in a huff, walking parallel to the house, until she felt certain he could no longer see her without leaning out. She stopped in the shade of an oak tree and sat down, while muttering to herself about Yunoki Azuma's peculiar sense of humour.

Her heart eventually settled back to its steady rhythm, and she decided to stay under the tree for a while longer, admiring the roses from afar. Hmmm... how nice it would be to take a nap here...

She closed her eyes... then suddenly opened them again. No! She mustn't let her guard down, what if her host should reappear to tease her once more? Yet, the sun's glare and her tired state made her eyes drift shut. Kahoko ended up losing her battle against sleep and rested her back against the large tree trunk.

She slept undisturbed for a long time...

* * *

When she returned to consciousness she felt unexpectedly comfortable as though her head was leaning on a soft cushion. In the background, the melodious sound of a piano could be heard. She opened her eyes to assess her situation and discovered that the cushion supporting her was actually somebody's shoulder... A young boy with angelic features, tousled blond hair and blue-green eyes that looked vaguely familiar sat beside her...

"Did you sleep well, Hino Kahoko-san?"

His voice was so sweet and _slow_ that it hypnotised her, and she didn't scramble away in panic as she would normally have done in such a situation.

Who was he?

"_Dare ga...?_"

"I'm Shimizu Keiichi, and I live next door..."

"Eh? Are you Tomomi-san's younger brother?"

"_Hai. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu._"

"Ah, _konnichiwa_, it's nice to meet you, Shimizu-kun. I'm sorry, I seem to have slept on your shoulder, but you weren't there when I fell asleep..."

"I sometimes fall asleep too when I sit here..." he explained with an understanding smile.

"Is that so? Don't you have a garden at your place?"

"Yes, but here I can listen to Yunoki-san's gentle music..."

.

Gentle music? She turned her head towards the source of the sound.

_So his music room is also on this side of the house... Great, it means I can't be in the garden without worrying about his nearby presence! _

Kahoko sighed inwardly. _But to be fair, it's his garden, and I'm the real intruder here... _

_Although... I wonder if Shimizu-kun also counts as an intruder..._

_._

She looked at her companion with curiosity. He wasn't as talkative as his sister, but he also seemed to be a fan of Yunoki-san...

"Are you interested in music, Shimizu-kun?"

"_Hai._"

"_Mo shikashite_, could it be that you're his student?"

"_Iie._ Yunoki-san is not my teacher but I learn a lot by watching and listening to him."

"_Sou ka._.."

.

Another piece was starting and Kahoko paid more attention. Yes, the music was gentle and light.

"I don't recognise this piece but if I close my eyes I see a young ballerina unfolding her arms and slowly beginning her dance in a field of flowers..." she whispered.

"It's Mozart's piano sonata K.310 in A minor, _andante cantabile con espressione_..."

Mozart she knew, but Italian she didn't. However, Keiichi's pronunciation suggested something lovely and graceful, she thought.

.

Sometimes the music's pace quickened and the notes were played in a nimble and detached manner, giving an impression of merriment.

"Eh? This part sounds mocking..." Why? Could a villain have entered the scene?

At one point, the notes just followed each other like steps on a staircase. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! _Ha!_

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! _Ha!_

But the young ballerina in Kahoko's mind ignored the taunts and continued to dance. Now she was doing the unfolding part of her routine again. Maybe she was really brave or she managed to tolerate the villain's presence, who knows? In any case he was much more subdued while she jumped and twirled; only occasionally could she hear his laughter.

Kahoko waited for a happy conclusion to the piece when, without warning, the mood changed abruptly and she was seized with a sudden anxiety. Her left hand was clutched over her chest as the music grew louder and louder. It was both frightening and sad...

Yunoki-san certainly knew how to express the various emotions of the piece and she discovered that he was capable of playing not-so-gentle music when required.

Keiichi wondered why she looked so troubled and asked her if she was fine when the music ended.

"I'm sorry Shimizu-kun. This piece started innocently but I was surprised by the dramatic twist in the middle... Thank goodness it seemed to end positively, so I hope the ballerina is fine..."

Shimizu Keiichi had never imagined ballerinas in his mind when listening to this piece before but he was glad that Kahoko appreciated music just like he did and he wanted to hear more of her impressions.

"You're right, Kahoko-san, the piece is bipolar."

She laughed out loud in relief when he agreed with her, and they continued to discuss until Azuma leaned out of the music room window...

"Shimizu-kun, Hino-san, I understand you want to get to know each other better, but I cannot possibly practice if you're going to be so loud..." he scolded gently.

"Go-go-gomenasai!" Kahoko was flustered but Keiichi seemed not to mind the chiding.

"Why don't you both go inside? It's close to tea time anyway..." Azuma added with a chuckle.

.

* * *

.

Over tea, Kahoko made another discovery after she had praised Miyabi for the beautiful rose garden.

"That garden is not the result of my work Kahoko-san; I'm afraid I don't have green fingers... It was started a long time ago by my mother and Onii-sama. In those days, they would never let me come too close in case I hurt myself. Even now, Onii-sama likes to look after the roses himself and doesn't allow me to use them in bouquets."

Azuma caught Kahoko's look of disbelief and pretended to be offended.

"Why do you seem surprised Hino-san? Did you think me incapable of looking after something beautiful?"

"Ah... _ano... eto..._"

As Kahoko struggled for words, it was Keiichi who brought the subject to a conclusion.

"Roses are very nice..." he said slowly, while reaching out for the last cookie on the plate, "but they have thorns..." He munched and swallowed the top.

"Better not touch them, Kahoko-san..."

"Err... thanks, Shimizu-kun..."

^ ^'

"I'm sure you'll remember his advice, won't you, Hino-san?" Azuma threw her a knowing look which had her blushing again.

.

Oh dear, this was only her second day in the Yunoki household... Would she ever get used to her situation?

* * *

.

_To be continued... although my updates seem to take longer than I wish._

* * *

**author's note:** There are plenty of Azuma fics being updated or published recently, so I'm just adding to the lot :)

Perhaps it's due to his approaching birthday (June 18)...

Love him or loathe him, but you can never be indifferent to Yunoki Azuma, _ne?_

_To my last reviewer Panda: thank you for your encouragement; hope you liked this chapter as well :)_


	5. It runs in the family

**Chapter 5: It runs in the family...**

.

* * *

Kahoko sang softly to herself as she stitched the hem of a dark-green dress with elbow-length sleeves which Shimizu Tomomi had designed for her. Since their previous meeting, the pretty seamstress had excitedly set about the task of furnishing her with dresses that would befit her new status. Naturally, Kahoko had offered to help, although the most she could do with a needle was to stitch hems, but this she did quite cheerfully while sitting in a rocking chair in the drawing room.

These days, the only tunes she heard in her head were those played by Azuma on the piano, so she had temporarily given up on singing her own songs... Of course, she would never dare to sing in his presence but sometimes when he was away at school she couldn't help herself from humming along with the remembered sound of his music.

Miyabi had left earlier in the afternoon to pay her monthly visit to her grandmother who lived in a different part of town. Azuma usually managed to excuse himself from those visits on account of his work, but he always entrusted his sister to convey his 'respectful greetings' to the elders of the Yunoki family... He knew that as long as he continued to uphold the family's honour, his grandmother had no choice but to grudgingly allow him his independence, even though she was invariably displeased whenever he failed to show up.

.

What a relief to be spared from those polite but boring conversations with his relatives, Azuma thought as he turned the key in the front door lock. He felt sorry for Miyabi though, but she was a girl, and had more patience with the rest of the family than he did.

While he walked quietly past the drawing room, the sound of Kahoko's voice made him stop and retrace his steps.

He stared at the scene in front of him, noticing how the afternoon sunshine pouring in from the west window bathed her in a warm glow, accentuated by the yellow dress she was wearing. A much nicer dress than anything he had seen her wear previously...

"It appears that you're not _entirely_ tone-deaf, Hino-san! Even though I had but little hope for you after hearing your dreadful 'Rain song' last time..."

The way her heart leapt up, it was a miracle that Kahoko did not prick herself with her needle. She stopped the rocking chair's motion abruptly and leaned over her shoulder.

"_Yu-Yunoki-san? _You scared me... I wasn't expecting you..."

"My, my, could you have forgotten that I live here?"

"Eh? No... I mean... you normally come back at four thirty, so..."

"So you allowed yourself to sing again freely. How bold of you!"

.

Kahoko turned her head away to focus on the fabric lying on her lap.

"I'm sorry that my singing is not to your liking Yunoki-san, but there is no need for you to make fun of it."

"Hmmm... I dare say your talent probably lies elsewhere... but since I have some time today, I'll give you a lesson. Consider yourself lucky!"

"Eh? _Nani?_"

Kahoko's confused expression amused him even more.

"Follow me young lady, we have an hour before tea... You'll finish your stitching later."

"_De-demo_, Yunoki-san, why would you give me a lesson? Is this _another_ test?"

"Maybe..."

Azuma's smile was all but comforting...

Why was it that she couldn't just say no to his 'generous offer'? Kahoko sighed audibly as she put away her sewing and followed him out to the music room.

.

He held open the door for her and allowed her to step inside. She hesitated: the music room was Azuma's territory, and instead of feeling privileged to be invited in, she felt rather nervous at being alone with him. If only Miyabi could come back soon!

Her eyes darted here and there, as she surveyed the room, noticing first an attractive upright piano which radiated a strong presence directly opposite her, then a glass-fronted cupboard full of records, together with a stylish record player set on an ivory-white table alongside the left wall. The last piece of furniture was a pale green couch placed underneath the window to her right.

Uncluttered and simple, restful even... but under any other circumstance than the present one, Kahoko thought grimly. She grew even more alarmed when Azuma closed the door behind him.

"Don't close it..." she protested, but the purple-haired prince only chuckled at her expression.

"Well, we wouldn't want to disturb Hanami-san now, would we? But if you're feeling hot, just open the window..."

Kahoko promptly walked away to hide her reddening face. She busied herself with opening the window, while he sat down on the piano bench and stretched his fingers.

Close by, she could see Keiichi's favourite oak tree with its inviting shade and, further away, the rose garden...

She sighed again. The thought of jumping out of the window and escaping into the garden crossed her mind but wouldn't that give him an additional reason to consider her an unsuitable assistant for his sister...

She turned around and sat down gingerly on one end of the couch as he started to play a fast piece. His long fingers were literally flying over the keyboard and she felt almost dizzy, staring at him with open mouth. Had Keiichi been there, he would have told her that this was Chopin's lightning-paced Etude No. 10 option 1, but Azuma himself didn't volunteer the information and simply looked at her with a smirk when he finished the piece.

"I didn't invite you here to try the couch Hino-san... come and stand by the piano!"

"..."

She clenched her fists and stood up. Oh, how she resented the way he made her cheeks burn in every situation!

"Please stop making fun of me like this, Yunoki-san..." she demanded indignantly, but he only eyed her with his usual teasing look.

"If you show some improvement today, perhaps I will..."

_Hmph! _She strongly doubted he would keep his word even if she did manage to improve...

.

"What do you want me to do?"

"We'll start with the basics, there's no need to be nervous Hino-san."

"I'm not nervous!"

"You're not? My mistake then, but keep your head up and uncross your arms. You need to be in a relaxed position if you want to sing properly. Yes, like this. Now sing these notes for me."

_Do re mi fa sol la si do / C D E F G A B C_ (*as heard on the piano*)

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la..."

"Try to sing in a more flowing manner, Hino-san. Do it once more…"

_._

_Do re mi fa sol la si do... si la sol fa mi re do_

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la... La-la-la-la-la-la-la..."

They tried half a dozen more scales and arpeggios to warm up Kahoko's vocal chords and determine the extent to which they could stretch.

_Do mi sol do sol mi do sol mi do_

"La-la-la-la... la-la-la-la-la-la…"

"Shall we try another exercise, Hino-san? I'll play a few bars of music, and you'll sing it back to me from memory. Listen carefully."

This proved to be more difficult for Kahoko, who stumbled her way through.

"That wasn't quite right, Hino-san. Try again."

"La-la-la... la-la-la... la-la-la-la-la-la-la..."

.

Azuma was remarkably patient throughout the lesson in spite of his tendency to tease her. In fact she began to see why his students, and others like Keiichi, were said to appreciate him very much. His instructions were clear and his method effective. Even she, a complete beginner in music, was getting a little more confident after going through the various exercises.

He was indeed a good teacher, but that was no reason to _idolise_ him, she thought. The girls at his school, whom Miyabi called his _fans_, probably had their heads full of romantic fairy-tales and fancies but, thank goodness, _she_ was most definitely immune to his charms...

So what if he was a little handsome and wealthy... or had long shiny hair that looked as soft as the blue cashmere pull-over tied casually around his neck... or played the piano with enough skill to conjure vivid pictures in her mind? It still wasn't enough to turn her into another Tomomi!

.

"Hino-san?"

"_Nani?_"

"You seemed a little distracted, so I stopped. Do you want to continue?"

"Oh... _hai_..."

Perhaps we can go for a real song this time. Something classic, but not too hard for a beginner... do you know this tune?"

Azuma played an introduction on the piano and Kahoko nodded positively.

"Yes, it's Greensleeves, isn't it?"

"I have the lyrics in this book. Open it."

Kahoko found the song and began to sing to his accompaniment.

_Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company._

*Chorus*  
_Greensleeves was all my joy_  
_Greensleeves was my delight,_  
_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_  
_And who but my lady greensleeves._

_Alas, my love, that you should own_  
_A heart of wanton vanity,_  
_So must I meditate alone_  
_Upon your insincerity._

_*Chorus*_

_Your vows you've broken, like my heart,_  
_Oh, why did you so enrapture me?_  
_Now I remain in a world apart_  
_But my heart remains in captivity._

She was glowing, her features illuminated with a quiet joy. Azuma saw this and smiled. Perhaps he was wrong to have thought her ordinary when they first met on that rainy day...

.

"That dress you were sewing has green sleeves, if I remember correctly..."

"Yes..."

"Well, let's just hope you won't cast a spell on some unfortunate man while wearing it, Hino-san..."

A visble blush appeared on her cheeks.

"What... what are you saying Yunoki-san?"

Before he could reply, there was an urgent knock at the door.

"Come in! Oh, it's you, Hanami-san. Is anything the matter?"

The housekeeper appeared to be a little stressed.

"Yes, Yunoki-san, a rather suspicious-looking man arrived five minutes ago claiming to be Hino-san's relative. I asked him to wait in the drawing room for you, but he insisted on coming here with me..."

Azuma gave a knowing smile.

"In that case, please show him in Hanami-san!"

"As you wish, Yunoki-san..."

She reluctantly called the man in dowdy clothes who was waiting in the corridor and made her way back to the kitchen.

.

Kahoko's eyes widened when she saw the visitor.

"Uncle!"

Azuma got up to greet the tanned-skin man who came in looking less than pleased.

"How do you do, Kanazawa-san? It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"_Hmph!_"

Hiroto ignored Azuma's outstretched hand and made his way to the couch.

"I believe you have some explaining to do, Hino..."

"Eh... what do you mean, Uncle?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms.

"Here am I visiting you at your mother's request, only to find you behind closed doors with someone who is obviously not Yunoki _Miyabi_!"

That said, he looked Azuma up and down with disapproval while the latter and Kahoko both dropped sweat, the redhead more noticeably than the pianist... What had happened to her normally laid-back uncle, and why, _oh why_, did he choose this day out of all others to come and see her?

.

Fortunately, Azuma had some experience in dealing with difficult students and people in general, so he was the first to respond to Hiroto's accusation.

"I apologize, Kanazawa-san; it was me who offered to give your niece a music lesson this afternoon. I'm Miyabi's brother Azuma."

"Oh, you offered her a _music_ lesson, did you? Is singing or playing the piano a part of her job, then?"

"Hmm, no... but Hino-san is very interested in music, as I'm sure you are too!"

"Huh? Me? Why would I be?"

Azuma continued to smile charmingly at the older man in spite of the latter's confrontational attitude.

"Well, I couldn't help noticing that you have a very distinctive voice, Kanazawa-san, ideally suited for opera, I would say..."

.

Niece and uncle looked at him in a slightly dumbfounded manner.

"Don't try to flatter me, young man! I know the likes of you!"

"Actually, if you'll allow me, Kanazawa-san, I can _show_ you..."

Azuma walked to his record collection and picked one out without hesitation. A few seconds later, a tenor's voice filled the room.

_La donna è mobile  
Qual piuma al vento,  
Muta d'accento – e di pensiero.  
Sempre un amabile,  
Leggiadro viso,  
In pianto o in riso, – è menzognero.  
_

"What's this?"

"A famous Italian song by Rigoletto. It's called La Donna È Mobile... which translates as Woman is fickle..."

"Oh..." Hiroto was definitely intrigued, and Kahoko was wide-eyed again.

The singer's voice was _uncannily_ like her uncle's...

_La donna è mobil  
qual piuma al vento,  
Muta d'accento e di pensier!  
e di pensier!  
e di pensier!_

When the song was over, Azuma put the record back in its case and presented it to Hiroto.

"Please listen to it in your own time, Kanazawa-san, and let me know what you think, but for now, I'll leave you to catch up with your niece. I'm sure you have lots to tell each other, _ne_ _Hino-san_..."

.

When Azuma left the room, having extricated himself from the tricky situation, Kahoko went to sit next to Hiroto and smiled feebly.

"How are you, Uncle? And how are the cats?"

"Oh, we're surviving as usual, Hino. It's you I'm worried about actually..."

"Eh? _Doushite_?"

"I know you're writing home regularly, but your parents still wanted me to check on you, and that's why I'm here. At least now I'll be able to tell them that you're dressed like a lady and look healthy enough for two. I guess being a shop assistant isn't too bad for you, especially if there are music lessons into the bargain..."

Kahoko detected her uncle's sarcasm and blushed.

"The only thing I'll say is don't get too close to that fellow, okay?"

"_Uncle!_... of course I won't..."

Hiroto gave her shocked niece a half-smile and patted her head affectionately.

"I know, you're a good girl, you are, but I'm wary of such sharp and clever folks as the Yunokis..."

"..."

* * *

.

Later on, as Hiroto had declined an invitation to stay for tea, Kahoko walked him back to the gate under the watchful eyes of Azuma who remained standing on the porch, never departing from his charming smile.

"Thank you for your visit, Uncle. I'm sorry you had to walk all the way here to check on me..."

"Don't worry about that Hino and continue doing your best. Remember that my house is always open for you, if you want to drop by someday... _Ja ne!_"

When Kahoko reached the front door, Azuma let her pass and followed her into the house.

"It would seem that, contrary to my beliefs, music runs in your family Hino-san... Perhaps I should really keep my promise and not make fun of you from now on..."

"Yes, please do!"

Kahoko's heart beat a little faster as she glanced back at him. Did he seriously mean it? _Hmmm_... judging by his expression just now, probably not... Her uncle's word of warning came back to her and she hurried up the stairs to her room.

_Pfufufufu... what an entertaining afternoon... _

_._

When Miyabi came back some time later, she was both relieved and disappointed to have missed a visit from the famous Kanazawa Hiroto.

"_Eh?_ He has the voice of a tenor? Are you sure, Onii-sama? Do you think he could sing classical pieces?"

"I believe he can still be trained; if he showed some willingness, I could recommend him a good teacher..."

"_Sugoi!_"

Azuma laughed at his sister's interest.

"But how was your visit, Miyabi?"

"As usual! Obaa-sama wanted to know about my plans for the shop so I told her I had a new assistant, but I didn't tell her that Kahoko-san is related to Kanazawa Hiroto. Was I right, Onii-sama?"

Azuma nodded, feeling grateful that his sister was not only pretty and charming, but also very wise in spite of being the youngest in the family.

"You did well not to mention him to Obaa-sama, but I must admit that my opinion of him has changed, Miyabi. He's an interesting man..."

"Oh... and has your opinion of Kahoko-san also changed, Onii-sama?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Maybe..."

Azuma swept his hair over his shoulder and left his sister with an enigmatic smile.

* * *

(To be continued)


	6. Kahoko's picnic

**Chapter 6: Kahoko's picnic ^ ^**

* * *

.

The days after Hiroto's visit went by almost uneventfully for Kahoko. Well, almost, since she was in fact learning many things while helping Miyabi with the shop, but she was grateful that Azuma had end-of-term exams to organize at school which kept him busy most of the time.

One week-end, a good friend of Miyabi's who had just returned from a trip abroad invited her for a sleep-over, which Miyabi accepted, albeit with some misgivings. She was to leave early on Sunday, and return the following day in the afternoon.

As she zipped up her travelling bag that morning, she turned to Kahoko with an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry to be leaving you, Kahoko-san..."

Kahoko shook her head promptly. "Please don't mind me and enjoy yourself, Miyabi-chan! I'm sure you're looking forward to see all your friends..."

"Yes, it will be like a school reunion! It's been so long since I saw Manami... and when she insisted that I spend the night in her house, I didn't know how to refuse..."

"The weather's lovely Miyabi-chan, it's a perfect day for a trip. Let me help you with your coat!"

.

They went down the stairs together and breathed in the cool morning air as they stepped out of the house. A carriage was waiting to take Miyabi to her friend's place.

"...I hope you and Onii-sama can get along while I'm gone..."

Kahoko put on a forced smile.

"... I don't think we'll see each other much, so don't worry Miyabi-chan, and have a safe journey!"

"Thank you Kahoko-san. I'll see you tomorrow."

.

The redhead sighed on her way back to the house. A whole day and night without Miyabi's cheerful presence... It was enough to make her shudder. If she was to survive, she would have to be smart. There was no way she could 'get along' with Azuma; the memory of her uncle's visit was still fresh in her mind, and she wasn't going to risk another mortifying moment by staying in the house when he was around.

Oh, no! The day was much too splendid for that. In fact it was just right... for a picnic at the park...

.

An hour later, a young woman in a pretty dark-green dress left the Yunoki household with a packed lunch, a folded blanket and a relieved expression. It had not been too difficult to obtain a picnic basket from Hanami-san, and the latter kindly provided Kahoko with cold food and lemonade.

Subsequently, when Azuma couldn't find his sister's assistant around the house he asked the housekeeper of her whereabouts.

"I believe she's gone to spend the day at the park, Yunoki-san; I gave her a packed lunch this morning."

"I see..."

He felt a tinge of disappointment on learning that Kahoko had opted to stay out of doors.

"A picnic... hmmm... _how_ _tempting._.." he thought with a half-smile as he made his way to the music room to practice. He could imagine the horrified look on her face if he were to turn up suddenly while she was seated on her blanket, underneath the Sakura trees, feeding breadcrumbs to half a dozen birds around her...

Of course, it was obvious that she had left the house to avoid him but, given the incident with her uncle a fortnight ago, it was perhaps not surprising. Although he had not offered her another lesson after the first one, and had refrained from making fun of her as he had promised, she still felt wary of him apparently.

How different she was from other girls who always sought his attention and delighted in his company!

Were it not for his work and the fact that Hanami-san would suspect him of following Kahoko, Azuma would probably have gone for a stroll as well that Sunday...

* * *

.

The city's most popular park spread out over a fairly large area and one of the focal points of interest for many visitors was a natural lake, which offered boating opportunities for the more adventurous amongst them. Kahoko thought the beautiful view alone was worth the long walk.

She spread out her blanket on a hilly slope overlooking the lake and sat down feeling at peace with the world. One day, she thought contentedly, she would have to come back with Miyabi-chan. Right now, she would simply relax and drink in the loveliness of the place.

Many people were about on Sundays, wandering around the lake or having lunch on the grassy banks. Some came to walk their dogs. Kahoko's attention was drawn to a tall young man standing on the shores of the lake, while his dog roamed about.

Presently, the latter came upon a wild duck which quacked loudly several times to ward him off its territory. Although, he was normally quite well behaved, the little fox terrier wasn't going to let himself be intimidated by a mere duck.

"Woof, woof!"

The fowl took off hurriedly towards the slope, with the dog in hot pursuit; his master turned around with a cry of dismay.

"Ryou! Come back, you idiot..."

.

Kahoko saw the two animals coming towards her and prayed they wouldn't come too close.

"Quack! Quack!"

"Woof! Woof!"

Fortunately, the duck swerved upon noticing her and went in the opposite direction.

"Ryou! Oi, Ryou!"

The young man came up the slope, hardly out of breath, but bearing an anxious expression.

"I hope they didn't disturb you Miss; do you know where they went?"

"I think they went behind those bushes..."

"_Ryouuuuu_!"

.

The little dog decided to turn round before his master's shouts deafened the poor girl.

"Does he often chase ducks?" Kahoko enquired with a smile.

"Eh? Well, you see, he's a really good dog, but he gets annoyed easily..."

"Is that so? How old is he?"

"He's turning two this year!" the young man replied with evident pride in his voice.

"Hey, Ryou! Apologize to the lady!"

"_Woof?_"

Kahoko laughed at the dog's expression. He clearly thought there was nothing to apologize for...

.

"_Ohayou_, Ryou-chan!"

The little fox terrier frowned at her, or so it seemed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! No one calls him that..."

"Oh," Kahoko was surprised, "how about Ryou-kun?"

"Woof!"

"He seems to approve!"

"Well, would you like a biscuit Ryou-kun? You must be hungry after chasing that duck!"

"Woof! Woof!"

Kahoko opened her picnic basket and found a tin of biscuits.

.

"Were you having a picnic, Miss..."

"Hino. I'm Hino Kahoko."

"I'm Hihara Kazuki! _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_!"

"It's nice to meet you Hihara-kun, would you like to join me?" she asked when his gaze trailed, in spite of himself, to the appetising lunch box and the lemonade.

He ran a hand in his light-green hair and replied sheepishly that he wouldn't want to impose on her... although it was rather close to his lunch hour... as his stomach reminded him.

"Not at all, I've got more food than I could possibly eat by myself..."

"Oh... in that case... it would be a shame if the cook's efforts went unappreciated..."

"Indeed..."

They both laughed and Kazuki settled down on the blanket besides her. His clothes were neat but not new, she noticed. He had none of the elegance of Yunoki Azuma, but he looked used to outdoor life and was easy to talk to.

.

"I've never seen you in the park before Hino-san." He remarked while munching on a rice ball.

"But so many people come here; I doubt you would have remembered me even if we had passed each other before..."

"Of course I would! I have a good memory for faces, and so does Ryou."

"Woof!"

"Oh, do you want a rice ball too, old boy?"

"It's my first visit here, but I'll try to come again, it's a beautiful place."

"It is! And it really livens up when the city's Brass Band comes to play!"

"Brass band?"

"Yes, they'll be here later. They play in the kiosk on the other side of the lake round about three o'clock. Will you come and listen?"

"Sure. It sounds like fun..."

.

Kazuki grinned widely.

"They're the best. I really wish I could play with them someday..."

"Oh, do you play an instrument?"

"The trumpet! It's because I have great lung capacity, you know..."

"I believe that!" she replied with a laugh.

"...So you're a musician..." she added thoughtfully.

"Ah, I'm not a professional, just an amateur. I dabble in music in my free time. Otherwise I work at a printing press. How about you?"

"I'm going to be a shop assistant..."

"_Sugoi!_ Perhaps we can see each other in town."

Perhaps, yes... Kahoko felt it would be rather nice to be friends with him.

.

They finished the food with Ryou's help and shared the lemonade. How pleasant to be chatting like this without a care in the world...

Her eyes lit up when Kazuki suggested a boat ride on the lake.

"I would love that," she answered, "but I have never tried rowing before..."

"Just leave the rowing to me Hino-chan, I'm used to it!"

She packed up everything and they made their way down the slope to the boat lending area.

.

* * *

.

The waters of the lake were smooth and calm and the boat glided over them with a lovely grace. Kazuki rowed slowly; he was enjoying his companion's happy smiles too much to rush through the trip. Besides, even Ryou seemed contented at that moment.

Kahoko saw a few silvery fish swimming close to the surface and watched with amusement as Ryou extended a paw into the water and tried to catch them. Without much success, it must be said. At one point, the little dog leaned down too much over the side and would have fallen into the lake if our heroine hadn't rushed forward to seize him by the waist.

Kazuki scolded him while he sat in Kahoko's lap.

"Don't cause any more trouble, Ryou, you know you can't swim!"

"Woof..."

_That's what you think!_

Kahoko kept her arms about him until they reached the other side of the lake and he looked quite smug.

_So lucky!_ Kazuki thought with a sigh. It wasn't quite like him to be jealous of a dog and yet...

.

When they landed, they saw the kiosk in the distance, where lots of people seemed to be crowding around. The Brass Band had arrived.

Kahoko had never seen such a performance before. "And such diverse instruments, too..." The trumpets, tubas, horns and trombones glistened in the afternoon sunshine.

She took out her blanket and they sat down close to the kiosk to listen to an hour of joyful stirring music, which captivated and delighted her.

"This is Wagner's Under the Double Eagle..." Kazuki explained.

"What a rousing tune! Do you know how to play that?"

"Yeah, I do. I hope I can play it for you one day Hino-chan."

"I hope so too..."

They clapped and cheered like the rest of the crowd. Ryou didn't seem to mind the noise: he was used to his master's trumpet...

.

At quarter past four, Kahoko began to wonder if she should head home for tea, not that she particularly wanted to though!

"Are you in a hurry to go home Hino-chan? If not, I could show you where to buy the best scones and muffins in town..."

She smiled back. "Actually, I'm not in a hurry to go home, Hihara-kun, and I love muffins..."

"_Yukatta_!"

.

* * *

.

Back home, Azuma sipped his tea alone in the dining room. He looked at the clock with a frown. Hino Kahoko had not yet come back and, knowing her, he couldn't dismiss the possibility that she had gotten lost in the park or fallen asleep in a hidden spot. How troublesome!

He decided to wait further before sending someone to search for her. Perhaps it wouldn't be necessary... He _hoped_ it wouldn't be necessary or she would be made to pay dearly! In the meantime, he would read a book by his bedroom window where he could see the street and the front gate.

* * *

.

Kazuki made good on his promise and the three of them had a scrumptious tea in town. Kahoko was having such a jolly time that she didn't notice that the sun was beginning to set.

"It's getting late, I'll walk you home Hino-chan."

"Thank you, Hihara-kun."

"Actually, may I... _may I call you Kaho-chan_?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

The red-haired girl looked at his blushing face with surprise. Of course she didn't see any harm in it.

"Yes, you may if you like."

He looked really pleased. "_Sugoi!_ You can call me Kazuki..." he added cheerfully.

"Alright, Kazuki-kun!" she grinned back at him.

.

She led the way through the wealthy neighbourhood and stopped when they reached the gate of the Yunoki residence. Kazuki was looking around him with a stupefied expression.

"_Uwaahh_! These houses are all huge, Kaho-chan!"

"Yes, they are..."

"The Yunokis must be really rich."

"Quite..."

"I hope they treat you right, Kaho-chan?"

"_Hai_... Miyabi-chan is the sweetest girl..."

"That's good... Well, I suppose I should leave you now. I've had a really great time today..."

"Me too. I'm happy I met you and Ryou-kun!"

"Don't give your master too much trouble Ryou-kun!"

"Woof?"

If nothing else, the little dog looked almost offended. Surely his master was much more troublesome... why couldn't she see that?

"See you around Kaho-chan!"

"Good night Kazuki-kun!" She waved them off and walked lightly through the gate.

.

Upstairs, Azuma had watched their little goodbye scene with much displeasure. He had not heard Kahoko's voice, but had certainly heard Kazuki's.

"Humph! So much for worrying about her all this time when she was simply _frolicking_ in the park with her _beau_..."

Azuma was annoyed and he wasn't going to hide it.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

[Which means I have to try writing 'dark Azuma'... Oh dear...]

**To be continued..**.


	7. Azuma's fair win

**Chapter 7: Azuma's fair win**

**.**

_(Previously: our heroine went on a picnic at the park where she met the cheerful Kazuki who walked her home)_

_

* * *

_

.

Kahoko closed the front door softly and made her way to the staircase while humming to herself. _What a lovely day it's been! And how wonderful to have made a new friend in this place! I hope Miyabi-chan also had fun..._

She was startled from her pleasant musings upon noticing Azuma at the top of the stairs and immediately grew self-conscious.

_Oopsee!... I can't believe I forgot 'him'..._

"Good... good evening Yunoki-san..." she called out with forced politeness.

.

Contrary to his usual appearance, he was projecting a cold and unsmiling aura. Perhaps he wasn't feeling well? Just too bad she wasn't at all inclined to find out about or even sympathise with his woes, whatever they were. Unfortunately, she had to go past him to reach her room and she couldn't quite beat a retreat.

Lowering her gaze, she started climbing up the stairs and tried her best to ignore his intimidating presence.

_Just a few more steps…_

"That was quite a scene just now, Hino-san," he commented at last, stopping her in her tracks, "let us hope the neighbours thought it as touching as I did..."

_._

_Eh? He saw us? Well..._

"I don't believe we disturbed the neighbours, Yunoki-san. Nobody's asleep at this hour."

Azuma looked at her perplexed face and frowned.

"Even so, a lady should be more aware of her circumstances when she's in public," he answered curtly. "I dare say I never expected to see you being so familiar with a man, Hino-san."

_Familiar?_

She thought back over the last ten minutes and failed to see anything reprievable in her behaviour towards Hihara Kazuki...

_Kazuki... ah... yes... but what's in a name?_

"_Ano... _I didn't think it was improper to call him by his first name, if that's what you meant. Kazuki-kun is really friendly and cheerful... just like Miyabi-chan. It's difficult to be formal towards him..."

.

The pianist's eyes narrowed slightly at her explanation.

"Oh? So you like the _cheerful_ _type_, Miss Greensleeves?" he asked with undisguised scorn in his voice. "Should I take a guess as to what else you like about him? His _simple_ mind perhaps? Or his _honest_ heart?"

Kahoko realised that he was laughing at her and was irked by his words.

"You should be more careful Yunoki-san; talking like that makes you sound…"

He smirked: "Yes? Go on."

"…it makes you sound jealous!"

"…"

.

She regretted her rash retort when she saw the look of surprise on his face, which quickly changed into an irritated one.

_Oh no! How could I have suggested such a thing! ?_

Her hand's grip on the banister tightened the instant he took his first step towards her. _Shimatta!_ _Why does he look so scary?_

If only she could quiet the beating of her heart... or avert her eyes from his dark stare! Unfortunately, she felt literally rooted to the spot as he came down, and the few words he spoke sent shivers down her spine.

"Me?"

"Jealous?"

"Of that _boy?_"

She felt unnaturally warm as he stopped beside her and whispered in the same threatening tone: "You must be joking... _Kahoko!_"

_Indeed... I... I was... I'm so sorry!_

.

The apology she tried to offer died in her throat, but apparently he wasn't expecting one and continued on his way.

She heard his voice again when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Believe me, I could not care less which Tom, Dick or Kazuki walks you home at sunset young lady, but while you're staying under my roof, I shall expect nothing but sensible behaviour on your part... I hope that's clear enough for you."

He disappeared down the corridor leaving her to climb the remaining steps and hurry off to her room.

Discarding her picnic stuff on the table, she kicked off her boots and flung herself face down onto the bed. The coolness of the pillow was a welcome sensation against her heated cheeks.

.

"_Mou!_ What is this person's problem? I haven't done anything wrong so why did he have to scold me?"

"If talking with a friend at the gate is offensive to the wealthy, then I don't want to be rich. It's just ridiculous..."

"Why was he making fun of a person he doesn't even know? Actually, when I think of it, he was rude to me too when we first met. How can he be Miyabi-chan's brother! There must have been a mistake in the hospital when he was born…"

Several minutes into her soliloquy, Kahoko's breathing evened out and she fell into a slumber.

.

* * *

Downstairs in his music room, Azuma had started playing Chopin's revolutionary étude No. 12 with much more force than was normally required but it had the therapeutic effect of lessening his dark mood. Incidentally, the brilliantly loud tone of the piano woke up his young neighbour who had been sleeping outside under the oak tree.

Shimizu Keiichi got up slowly from the ground and noticed that the first stars were becoming visible in the sky. He drew closer to the music room, staying in the shadows to listen.

_I wonder what made Yunoki-san angry this evening._

Of course he had known the lilac-haired teacher long enough to deduce his state of mind from his playing style. He also knew that asking questions would be futile since Azuma was an intensely private person, even if he appeared genial in society.

_._

_Mmm… I guess I should go home now, before Tomomi-neesan and okaa-san start shouting for me… _

_He'll probably calm down after playing… _

_I'm hungry… I guess I must have slept a long time… _

_I haven't seen Kahoko-san today…_

.

Azuma played on fiercely without restraint. It felt good and he knew the keyboard could handle it. After all, he treated it well ninety nine per cent of the time, since his composure was rarely unruffled.

In truth, very few things in life irritated him; he could count them on the fingers of one hand: conversations with his grandmother, excessively spicy food, sloppy dressing, tuneless singing… and now… _Hino Kahoko's male friend_…

Hmph! How dare she compare him to Miyabi when he was clearly a loud and unrefined fellow, with probably more brawn than brain! ?

Yet, he couldn't quite dismiss from his conscious mind the annoying thought that the tall, messy-haired Kazuki and the dense redhead were birds of the same feather and suited each other.

_._

_Hino… Kahoko…_

_Kahoko…_

Her name echoed several times in his mind as the song came to a close.

.

* * *

.

At seven thirty, the housekeeper went upstairs to look for the girl in the green dress. There was no reply to her polite knocks, so she called out loudly.

"Hino-san? Hino-san?"

_Nani? Oh, there's someone at the door._

Kahoko reluctantly got up; she would certainly have slept until the following day if no one had attempted to search for her at dinner time. Whether she was lucky or unlucky in that respect remained to be seen.

"Hanami-san? Ah, thank you for the lunch box this morning, I really enjoyed it."

"You're welcome Hino-san, but please go and freshen up for dinner…"

The older woman stared disapprovingly at Kahoko's untidy hair and her crumpled clothes.

.

"_A-ano_… I had something to eat earlier, so I think I'll skip dinner tonight…"

"What?"

"I'm not very hungry..."

Hanami-san wouldn't hear of it: "Don't be ridiculous Hino-san; meals are not to be skipped on a whim. Yunoki-san is already in the dining room! It's definitely rude of you to make him wait!"

_But I never asked him to wait. I'm sure he doesn't really care if I eat or not!_

As the housekeeper kept on insisting, Kahoko had no option but to promise to go down as soon as she was ready. So a few minutes later, with a sinking heart but an outwardly neat appearance, she was on her way to the dining room.

.

The closer she got, the more she dragged her feet until she stopped and stood irresolutely outside. No sound came from the room; was he really there?

Taking a peek inside, she saw Azuma seated at his usual place with his chin resting on his hands, waiting for her to arrive by the looks of it. She quickly withdrew her head, but it was too late.

"Dinner is served, Hino-san."

_Shimatta! He must have eyes at the back of his head!_

There was no help for it so she went in and sat down quietly, fully intending to eat just enough to satisfy the housekeeper and excuse herself afterwards. At least, she thought, grimly, he was again calling her by her surname…

.

Awkwardness followed when Kahoko continued to stare at her plate while Azuma observed her.

Eventually he decided to break the silence: "I apologise if I sounded harsh earlier, Hino-san..."

_Huh? _

_He's regretting? How come?_

"But you were late and should anything have happened to you, Miyabi would have been terribly upset."

_Oh. _

_That's right, Miyabi-chan would have been worried…_

"I hope that in future, you would trust us sufficiently to let us know where you're going and when you expect to be back, so that we wouldn't have to worry needlessly… or wait for you at mealtimes."

.

She turned her head towards him and made eye contact. His expression was serious, but not unkind.

"I didn't realise… I'm sorry Yunoki-san."

He smiled reassuringly in return and invited her to help herself to the dishes on the table. "Now that we've cleared that up, let's enjoy dinner, shall we?"

_Chotto matte! _

_I feel that he's tricked me into apologising too, but I'm not sure..._

She picked up her chopsticks and served herself a little rice and curry.

"_Itadakimasu!_"

.

Subsequently, Azuma glanced at her from underneath his eyelashes and pointed out: "There's a strawberry cheesecake for dessert; if you behave, I might let you have a piece..."

"Eh?"

She raised her head and looked so disconcerted that he couldn't help smirking.

"_Joudan wa_..."

Excuse me?

Kahoko couldn't believe that he was teasing her... as though nothing had happened. Was he bipolar or something?

"I'm not a kid, Yunoki-san..." she muttered in spite of herself.

"No," he smiled knowingly, "I guess you're not…" _Since you're old enough to go out on a date..._

.

Halfway through the meal, the pianist decided he might as well ask her directly about 'Kazuki-kun'.

"You never told us you were engaged, Hino-san," he stated in a friendly manner and watched her eagerly for her reaction.

"...Huh?"

The baby carrots that were on their way to her mouth dropped off her chopsticks when she froze.

"You didn't tell us about your fiancé."

"_Chi-chi-chigai!_ Kazuki-kun is not my fiancé!"

"He's not?"

"_Iie!_"

.

Azuma felt something akin to relief when she shook her head but he deliberately kept his voice neutral.

"Well, from the way you spoke earlier I assumed that he wasn't just anyone..."

Kahoko's cheeks reddened.

"Actually... today... was only our first meeting..."

"Is that so?" He was intrigued and waited for her to continue.

"_Hmm_... we got acquainted at the park when his dog chased a wild duck up the slope where I was resting..."

.

"Really?" Azuma stared at her in disbelief. "I wish you would come up with a better story, Hino-san."

"Eh? But it's true. Why would I lie about it, Yunoki-san?"

His companion certainly looked innocent enough so he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"Well then, what happened next?"

Kahoko narrated the day's events to him, eliciting a smirk or a frown from time to time.

.

"It was fun when Ryou-kun attempted to catch fish, although he almost fell into the water..."

"Ryou-kun?"

"That's Kazuki's dog; he's really smart, you would like him!"

_Hmm... would I?_

"Only if he's smart enough to be useful as a chaperone, Hino-san..."

"Chaperone? _Doushite_?"

"_Pfufufu_… Let's just say... I believe your uncle would prefer you to have one."

.

He watched with amusement as the colour drained from her face.

"But it was a _public_ place Yunoki-san," she countered, "and besides, you're the one who got me in trouble with Uncle last time..."

"Well, I seem to recall that you were enjoying the lesson until he arrived, Hino-san..."

"...that... that may be so, but..."

"In any case, I took responsibility and _apologized_ to him, didn't I?"

Kahoko couldn't deny that he had.

.

"I hope that your Kazuki-kun would have done the same if he had encountered your uncle..."

_Done the same? _

Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead as she thought of Hiroto. To be fair, few people could have handled him as well as Azuma had.

_Thank goodness Uncle never strays far from his home on Sundays..._

"You're... you're right, Yunoki-san," she admitted at last, "I should have been more careful. Next time I'll go with Miyabi-chan."

.

Azuma was pleased to hear of her resolution and his smile widened.

"Good. Are you ready to have dessert?"

_Eh?_

For a moment she thought of refusing; she was supposed to have left the dining room a long time ago. Furthermore, Kazuki had bought her a couple of delicious muffins in the city at tea-time, so there was no need for her to have more pastries. And yet... that strawberry cheesecake was too attractive to turn down without regret.

Taking her silence as a 'yes', Azuma deposited a generous slice on her plate. Instantly, her hands moved of their own accord, but she mentally berated herself for giving in. _Mou!_ Perhaps he had been right at that time: perhaps she did have a separate stomach for dessert! How embarrassing…

.

* * *

As soon as they had finished, Kahoko promptly rose from her seat and wished him goodnight.

"Goodnight? Surely it's too early to go to bed Hino-san, and I promised Miyabi that I would be the perfect host in her absence, so I can't let you spend a boring evening on your own."

_Eh? But a boring evening alone is exactly what I want!_

"I'll be fine, Yunoki-san, I'm sure you'd rather go and practice…"

He chuckled at her attempt to get rid of him.

"No, I had a most productive session earlier; hence I'm giving my piano and these fingers a rest."

"Oh…"

.

The teasing look was back in his eyes, and she struggled to think of another excuse to escape.

"So I'm all yours now, Hino-san."

_Wha-wha-what?_

He observed the panicked expression on her face and added with unfeigned cheerfulness: "I can think of some games for two that we could try…"

_Games for two?_

"Like… s-s-snakes and ladders?"

"_Pfufufu_… yes…although, I don't like the idea of throwing my luck _entirely_ to chance… Perhaps you can choose something else from the selection we have in the drawing room?"

"Well…"

"Do you have something else you'd rather we do, Hino-san?"

"Er… no!"

"Then, shall we?"

.

.

They moved to the adjoining room, and Kahoko was relieved that Azuma seemed to have learned a lesson since he made no attempt to close the door.

He opened a low cupboard and searched through it while Kahoko sat at the games table. In her mind she could easily imagine a young Miyabi playing with her neighbours at this very table and squealing with laughter. However, it was much harder to picture Azuma as a child. Would he have been a charming prince or a sweet-faced devil?

"Yunoki-san? Do you have a family album?"

"Heh! So you wish to see me when I was little, Hino-san?"

She hastened to refute it: "Actually I was just thinking that Miyabi-chan must have been really cute when she was a kid…"

.

Azuma laughed and came over to join her at the table, bringing several boxes with him.

"She was cute… and quite a handful. Of course Tomomi-san and her brother were always around too. I'll show you some photos tomorrow if you want."

"Oh, thank you, I would love to see them."

"Well, do you see anything you can play?"

_Hmm… if he gets bored maybe he'll let me go earlier…_

"How about this?"

She pointed at the least attractive of the boxes.

"Oh, this is naval battle Hino-san; I didn't think it would be your type but we can give it a try."

.

After a quick explanation of the rules, they began shooting virtual missiles at each other.

"You're not allowed to move your ships after you've arranged them, right?"

"Indeed."

"Well, how do I know you won't trick me, Yunoki-san?"

"You'll have to take my word for it, Hino-san: I always play fair… in love and war…"

_Eh? L-love? What has that got to do with it?_

.

At the end of the round, when Kahoko's fleet was sunk and disposed of, Azuma smiled encouragingly at her.

"You didn't do badly Hino-san; you still managed to get my submarines."

_Well, I wish I could have stranded you on a desert island instead, Yunoki-san!_

"Can we play snakes and ladders?"

_There's no strategy in this game: I'll have as much chance to win as he does…_

"If it makes you happy Hino-san, we can play it once."

.

They set up the board which seemed worn with use. The colourful snakes appeared to be hissing and snarling for real, and trapped Kahoko several times on the way to the exit. In contrast, her companion received fewer bites and reached the last square first.

_Masaka, it must be the way he rolls the dice. Maybe there's a trick?_

"Pfufufu… I thank you for letting me break a childhood curse, Hino-san. I could never win at this game against either my mother, or my sister and her girl friends when we were younger. I almost thought I was unlucky with women… but _perhaps not_…"

Azuma being unlucky with women was such a comical thought that Kahoko temporarily forgot about her loss.

.

"As a reward, shall I show you a few magic tricks?"

"Eh? Sure."

He opened the box called _Magic tricks for dummies_, and took out a pack of playing cards.

_Does he think I'm a dummy? I'm not going to fall for anything he does!_

"Here we go, take the pack, shuffle it and pick one of the first ten cards. I'll turn around while you do this... Now memorise the card, and put it back in the same position."

He took the deck from her and quickly manipulated the cards away from her sight.

.

"Which number did you choose, Hino-san?"

"Aren't you supposed to guess?" she asked dubiously.

"No, the trick is only for me to find the card."

"Well, I chose number three."

He began to flip cards out from the top of the deck and after more than a dozen had landed on the table, he paused dramatically while putting down the next card.

"I think your choice was the nine of spades, _ne_?"

"…_hai_… it's probably just a counting trick, I suppose?"

He smiled mysteriously.

"Maybe."

.

Gathering the cards once more, he drew out three aces.

"Put one of them at the bottom of the pack, the second one on the top and the third in the middle, yes like this. Now cut the deck, and put the bottom half on the top. Give me back the deck."

He pretended to concentrate while holding his hand above the pack, then he spread the cards face down on the table and pointed at the three aces which were now placed consecutively in the middle of the pack.

Kahoko was bluffed.

"_Sugoi!_ How did you do that?"

She was smiling genuinely for the first time and it took him by surprise. Who would have thought that making her smile could be as refreshing as making her lose her composure.

_Maybe I should try it more often…_

.

"I might let you in on the secret one of these days, but right now, would you like to see a gold coin?"

"Yes…"

"There's one right behind your ear."

_Eh?_

Out of the blue his hand moved to the right side of her face, and when he brought it back there was a gold coin in his previously empty palm.

She tried to hide her slight embarrassment with a question.

"Is that… is that all you can do?"

He smirked: "I can do much more, but let's save it for another evening, shall we?"

.

They moved on to a game of lexicon, where the goal for each player was to get rid of his or her ten letter-cards by making words.

Kahoko always made simple words, but that was a winning strategy since Azuma had a tendency to look for long words and was left with a few letters that were hard to dispose of.

"SYMPHONY"

"PLUM"

"I pass!"

"BET"

"Pass!"

"RED, I win! But you're good with complex words Yunoki-san. You would probably do well with charades too."

.

"Charades?"

"Yes, when I was a child I used to play this game with my school friends, during recess. I know a few good ones."

"Try me!"

"Okay, can you guess what eats wood and has a job?"

Azuma thought hard over it before laughing.

"The queen of termites?"

Kahoko was slightly confused at his reply. "Hmm.. no… it's fireworks actually…"

"Oh, is it? Well, ask another!"

.

"Which tables can we eat Yunoki-san?"

"Tables? Hmm… let's see… I hesitate between…hmm… _a slab of dark chocolate with tangy orange bits or… some green vegetables…_"

She almost expected him to materialise the dark chocolate there and then but he didn't, although his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Of course it's vegetables…"

"So I got it right? Perhaps you can ask another…"

"Okay, this one is hard: which is the most shocking city in the world?"

.

He chuckled. How did she come up with such questions?

"I believe it would be any place where you would elope with Kazuki-kun, _ne_?"

_Huh?_

"Yu-Yunoki-san!"

"Pfufufu! Just kidding!"_ You look so cute Kahoko…_ "I believe the right answer is electricity?"

"…Yes…"

His companion's face was still red at his outrageous joke.

.

"I believe it's my turn to ask you one Hino-san…"

"Hmm…sure…"

His smiled widened: "I'm thinking of something that can be given, stolen or exchanged, but should preferably be returned. What would you say it was?"

Instead of the scarlet blush he was expecting, there was a relieved look on her face.

"Oh, that one's easy, Yunoki-san, it's money!"

.

"Heh? Money? Pfufufu…"

The fact that he was laughing at her again made her frown.

"…I must admit it wasn't quite the answer I was hoping for, but it shows that you're ready to be a shop assistant Hino-san!"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Take it as such! In any case it's getting late, so we should pack up for today."

She nodded and helped him to clear away the table. It was almost half past nine. How did she manage to last this long in his company?

.

"I'll let you think about my question for a while, Hino-san, and if you can't find the right answer I'll probably have to give you a hint," he said teasingly when they were in front of her door, "but don't ask Miyabi about it, or that would be cheating!"

"Alright…"

"Well then, sweet dreams, Hino-san."

"Er…goodnight Yunoki-san…"

.

Kahoko locked herself in and soon was ready for a long restful sleep.

_Maybe Yunoki-san can be a little nice when he wants to be… but I don't know if I'll get used to his sense of humour! _

_Sweet dreams indeed! _

_Mou! I'll be lucky if he doesn't invade my dreams tonight…_

.

(To be continued)

.

.

* * *

.

_Author's note: To the fans of dark Azuma, I'm sorry if his appearance and disappearance happened faster than a shooting star in the sky, but it was hard to make it longer :)_

_To my reviewer Purplegirl: greeting and thank you! It's always nice to hear from an Azuma fangirl. Cheerio :)_


	8. Miyabi's news

**Chapter 8: Miyabi's news**

**.**

The hours went by slowly on Monday morning although Kahoko tried to keep herself busy by helping Hanami-san with household chores. Very often, in the middle of a task, her mind would go back over yesterday's memorable string of events: the pleasant trip to the park, her encounter with Hihara Kazuki and his dog Ryou, Azuma's hostile reception when she came back and, finally, the evening they spent together.

Meanwhile, the housekeeper silently wondered about the redhead's lack of focus, her enigmatic smiles and unexpected blushes. She strongly suspected Azuma of being the cause of them, since women tended to get dreamy about him and there was no reason to suppose that Hino Kahoko was any different, but she said nothing in the hope that Miyabi's return would change things for the better.

.

After lunch, our heroine was dispensed from further work and she retired to her bedroom. _Stop mulling over yesterday already! Miyabi-chan won't be impressed if I haven't made any progress with the books she left me with. I should begin now!_

She sat down at her table, stared at the first page of "Book-Keeping Made Easy" and vowed to have finished it before tea time.

As usual, the thought of pleasing Miyabi-chan made Kahoko twice as hard-working as she would normally be, which is why she was still writing notes when Azuma came back from school and paid her a visit.

"_Okaeri_ Yunoki-san!"

"Goodness me, such a welcoming smile on your face, Hino-san. I guess I should consider myself lucky…"

"…_a-ano_…"

"Pfufufu… I see that Miyabi has not returned yet, so we'll wait a little longer before we have tea, is that alright?"

"Ah, of course…"

.

He came closer and glanced at her notes.

"Do you need any help with your book-keeping?"

"No, thank you, I have almost finished."

"Good. I must say I rather dislike idiots…"

He turned around to hide his mirth and Kahoko's mouth dropped open.

"Now why don't you join me in the drawing room, I'll show you the photo albums you wanted to see…"

Curiosity got the better of her, as could be expected, and she promptly forgot his teasing words.

"Okay…"

.

* * *

The pianist brought two albums, a blue one and a pink one.

"Do you want to see mine or Miyabi's?"

"Miyabi's…"

Azuma handed her the pink coloured one which she set open on the games table. At once she started gushing about the cute baby in the pictures, with her soft curls and blue eyes.

"_Kawaii, ne…_"

Her parents had managed to capture her first smile, her first walk, her first time playing with little Keichii, and other momentous events. In one picture she was being held tenderly by her brother while the family was on a picnic. How sweet! Somehow, Azuma at six years of age looked so… dependable…

As she turned the pages, she discovered pictures of Miyabi in school plays and festivals, proudly wearing her elegant uniform from an elite school, as well as pictures of her at home celebrating a birthday with her friends, neighbours and family. She found herself staring at a photo where 12-year old Azuma, sitting at the piano, was being surrounded by a crowd of young girls, some of whom were probably his classmates, while others like Tomomi looked more like Miyabi's age. However, they all bore the same admiring or adoring expression on their faces…

_I guess he's always been a ladies' man…^ ^'_

.

"Are you thinking that I don't deserve all this attention Hino-san?"

Kahoko took notice that he was sitting much closer to her than would have been considered appropriate, but as usual, when flustered, she could only mumble unintelligible words.

He smirked and asked again: "What did you say?"

"I… I think your music deserves it…"

"Oh, but my person doesn't, is that what you're saying?"

"…_ano_…"

"It's fine, Hino-san, I know I'm not _your type_!"

.

With her cheeks radiating more warmth than necessary, Kahoko hastened to turn the pages of the album. She reached a section dedicated to family group shots, and she paused to admire them. One photo, which seemed professionally done, featured the siblings' numerous relatives, including their famous grandmother who sat in the centre, with a stern expression on her face. Everyone sitting or standing around her assumed a sober or serious expression. What a contrast to the birthday celebrations in Miyabi's house!

_I wouldn't really want to meet their Obaa-sama actually; she does look scary…_

She turned another page and found photos of Azuma's parents playing with the kids near the rose garden. _Such good looking people!_ They appeared very warm and sociable too. Mrs Yunoki's long lilac hair, which Azuma had inherited, flowed strikingly in the wind, while her husband's blue eyes always held a hint of mischief in them, just like Miyabi's.

It was such a tragedy that they died so young or the album would have held more photos of them attending their son's concerts or their daughter's high school graduation... According to what Tomomi-san had told her before, the year of his parents' accident, Azuma had been about to enter a prestigious foreign academy to study music, but he cancelled his move to stay with and look after his sister. He thus continued his studies locally and went on to become the most popular teacher at Seiso Gakuin.

"They must be really proud of you…"

"Excuse me?"

Seeing Azuma's surprised look, Kahoko realised that she had said this out loud.

"I mean…hmm…your parents would have been happy to see how well the two of you have done… Miyabi's even opening a shop…"

His gaze softened for a moment. "That's true… but then you'd better not fail as her assistant, Kahoko…"

"Eh?"

_Did he just call me Kahoko again?_

.

Before she could say anything, a commotion was heard in the corridor, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps.

"Miyabi's here."

A few seconds later, the energetic young woman burst through the door and rushed forth to give her brother a bear hug.

"Onii-sama, Kahoko-san, I'm back!"

"Welcome home Miyabi, did you have a good time?"

"I did, but I also missed you Onii-sama!"

Azuma chuckled at her reply.

"Is that so?"

"_Hai!_ But the two of you don't seem to have missed me at all!" she stated with a tone full of mock reproach.

"Well, Hino-san was just telling me that she never saw cuter babies than you and Keiichi, isn't that right?"

"Ah… yes…"

"Oh, you were looking at the family albums. I should have shown them to you before. I hope there were no embarrassing pictures!"

"Not at all."

.

Miyabi giggled and tugged at her brother's arm.

"Can we have tea now? I'm ravenous!"

"I'm sorry to hear that Miyabi; didn't they feed you well at Mori-san's place?"

"They did but her mother was on a diet and sweet things were proscribed."

The siblings continued to banter as they moved on to the dining room where Hanami-san was pouring the tea.

"My, my, if I had known you'd be hungry I wouldn't have let Hino-san finish the cheesecake last night."

Kahoko was startled at the mention of her name.

"Eh? I… I didn't."

Miyabi grinned at the wide-eyed redhead.

"Don't worry Kahoko-san; I don't believe you ate all the cheesecake! And even if you did, there are enough cookies and sandwiches to satisfy me."

Saying so, she bit gratefully into a biscuit and sipped her tea.

"By the way Onii-sama, I have great news!"

Her brother who seemed to be in a good mood couldn't help teasing her further.

"Really? Let me guess: did your friends teach you the latest way to attract a rich bachelor and marry him?"

Miyabi rolled her eyes at that suggestion. "You always think the worse of my friends Onii-sama, and I don't know why, since they have consistently nominated you as the most eligible bachelor in town for five years in a row…"

.

Kahoko silently shed sweat. Yunoki Azuma's fangirls were surprisingly loyal!

"Besides we were not just talking about men, you know!"

"_Pfufufu_… go on then, what did you hear about?"

Miyabi smiled and paused for effect.

"Manami-chan said that the Fuyuumis' only daughter is celebrating her 18th birthday this month, and they are throwing a party. A big one; you could almost call it a ball. It's in two weeks and everyone who's anyone will be invited!"

Azuma pretended to be bored. "Isn't it just like women to be excited about a party? I don't see what's so special Miyabi. In fact I thought the Fuyuumis' daughter was a rather shy creature; I'm amazed that she agreed to the idea."

"Well, I don't know their reasons, but don't you see that it's a great opportunity to promote the shop! There'll be so many ladies present; for instance we can be sure that Nami Amou will be there, and you know how fashionable she is. We can't afford to lose to her in the elegance stakes! Even if our gowns are not pricey, they are beautiful and exclusive! Just imagine if Fuyuumi-san and her mother could become our patrons!"

"So attending this ball means free publicity for you and Tomomi-san, _ne_?"

"Exactly. That's why we're going! Isn't it exciting Kahoko-san?"

"Er… _hai_…"

.

Miyabi's news was discussed at length throughout the evening. Of course Tomomi came to share the excitement, and Kahoko almost thought they would never be able to go to sleep, but at last they did bid her goodnight.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you Kahoko-san: you do know how to dance, don't you?"

"Hmm… that is… I never had the chance to learn, but I don't mind sitting quietly at the ball, I'm… I'm sure it will be fun even if I don't dance…"

Miyabi shook her head promptly.

"Nonsense! We'll teach you! Onii-sama's holidays are starting, so he can help."

When she saw Azuma flash a sudden smile, Kahoko shed more sweat: first a music lesson and now a dancing lesson? With luck, her uncle wouldn't hear about this!

.

* * *

And so, with great enthusiasm on Miyabi's part and a certain amount of reserve on Kahoko's part, began the preparations for the Fuyuumis' party.

By day the two girls were busy at the shop while Tomomi worked hard in her sewing room, and by night, Kahoko was being taught the fine art of dancing the waltz. She was quite relieved that Azuma's part in the lessons was restricted to creating the music to which she danced with Miyabi.

"When I move forward, you step backward, when I move sideways you follow me, it's easy Kahoko-san. Just follow the beat!"

Naturally, learning to dance was easier said than done for the redhead, and when Miyabi joyfully whirled her around the music room, she felt dizzy and had to beg for mercy.

"That's too fast, Miyabi-chan, I can't keep up!"

"_Gomenasai_, but it is fun, isn't it?"

Azuma laughed to himself as he played another tune. Dancing was probably Miyabi's slimming secret, although she never said so out loud.

The two girls collapsed on the green couch and tried to get back their breath.

"I dare say you need someone taller who can keep time with the music while moving slowly. Hmm… now where's that Keiichi when you need him!"

"You might want to try under the oak tree, Miyabi…"

"Arigatou Onii-sama!"

.

The blue eyed girl moved to the window and called out to the sleeping figure.

"Keiichiiiiii… wake up and come here! We need you as a dancing partner for Kahoko-san!"

The blond boy stirred and raised himself sleepily.

"_Boku wa_…?"

"Yes, hurry up, will you?"

Contrary to what Kahoko imagined, Keiichi was quite capable of dancing the waltz without falling asleep, but such a feat was probably due to his appreciation of Azuma's music.

"Is there any piece you'd prefer me to play, Shimizu-kun?"

"Hai… I would like Chopin's _Grande Valse Brillante_ in E flat major, Yunoki-san…"

"As you wish!"

"_Arigatou_…"

With Miyabi's encouragement, and Keiichi's patience, Kahoko practiced the steps again with more success.

.

"Thanks for your help Keiichi, we need her to learn dancing for the party organised by the Fuyuumi family. I'm sure Tomomi must have told you about it."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Am I… invited too?"

Miyabi was taken aback and seemed to hesitate.

"Well, since Tomomi is coming… I suppose we could take you…"

Keiichi's eyes lit up with something similar to hope.

"…but you have to promise not to say or do anything weird, especially not to Fuyuumi Shouko!"

"..."

When the lad said nothing, Azuma thought he was probably wondering what Miyabi meant by 'weird'… Pfufufu…

.

* * *

The following day the pianist talked it over with his sister.

"Weren't you being a little unfair last night, Miyabi? Or are you afraid that Fuyuumi-san might steal your beloved Kei-chan!"

"Hmph! It's not like that Onii-sama! I'm just worried that he might fall asleep in some corner, or do something embarrassing in front of the hosts…"

"Actually I rather think he deserves to have some fun, and he can be Hino-san's dance partner on the night as well…"

"Oh, I would like that!" Kahoko piped in, hoping to persuade Miyabi.

.

The latter assumed a resigned expression. "Oh, alright then! He can come too."

Azuma smiled charmingly.

"That's one thing sorted out, isn't it? How about your outfits, ladies?"

Miyabi's eyes twinkled and she winked at Kahoko.

"We already decided but we're keeping it a secret until that day."

"Secret?"

"Yes, why do you want to know Onii-sama. Did you intend to give us some advice?"

"Well, as your guardian, my duty is to make sure that you're dressed conservatively. If you don't look and act your age, I will be inundated with marriage proposals from unsuitable young men, Miyabi."

"Onii-sama!"

.

She flung her arms about his neck and laughed sweetly.

"You know I don't intend to marry before you do, and actually you're more likely to be inundated with wedding offers yourself. All the mothers I know think you're the ideal son-in-law. It's a miracle that you're not already taken!"

"There's a danger in socialising Miyabi…"

"True, but don't even think about not going this time. I really want us to attend!"

He sighed but made no attempt to free himself.

"Then you intend to let me deal with the mob on my own while you parade in your new dress and dance the night away. That's not very sisterly…"

"_Pfufufu_…I'm sure you'll be fine. It's your own fault for being single! I told you before that you ought to find yourself a girlfriend, then the girls would leave you alone."

"Is that so?"

"_Mochiro!_ But who knows, perhaps you'll meet your future love at the party… I only hope that she'll be nice…"

She leaned closer and whispered in her brother's ear: "…like Kahoko-san…"

.

Azuma's response was a mysterious smile.

"That might be difficult Miyabi, but you've given me an idea…"

"_Honto_?"

He turned towards Kahoko who had been listening to their small talk while reading.

"How would you like to be my fiancé for one night Hino-san?" he asked in his most engaging manner.

That small bombshell caused her to drop the book and blink comically in confusion.

_Na-na-nani?_

"You'd be helping me out if you accept."

_Me? Yunoki-san's fiancé? _

_Zettai murida!_

Miyabi removed her arms from Azuma's neck and rescued her assistant from her dilemma.

"Don't take him seriously Kahoko-san; he's only joking as usual! Come, let's leave already or he'll come up with more outrageous proposals!"

.

* * *

Although the surprising offer was dismissed as a joke, Kahoko couldn't just forget about it and even felt a little anxious. And rightly so, for when she came back from the shop that evening, she found a note with her name in neat handwriting propped up on her bedside table.

She unfolded it slowly and sat down on her bed to read it.

_Think about my offer._

_You will gain valuable social skills and be treated like a princess._

_Anyone would consider herself lucky, ne darling?_

A.Y

.

The lucky girl blushed an interesting shade of crimson and fell back heavily on her bed.

_Naze ga, watashi? ! ?_

.

(To be continued)

.

.

* * *

_Hee hee, I couldn't resist making a reference to the fake fiancé episode since it's my favourite subplot in the manga & anime, but don't get your hopes up, Azuma! Kahoko cannot possibly accept such an offer!_

_p.s: Miyabi doesn't have blue eyes, but I think it would suit her hair colour ^ ^_


	9. Tomomi's unlucky break

**Chapter 9: Tomomi's unlucky break**

**(a short chapter before the actual party...)**

.

Shimizu Tomomi was always grateful for the clear view of the main road that she could afford from her window as she worked; it gave her something to look at when her eyes got tired of following the needle's movement on her sewing machine. And goodness knows how feverishly she had been working lately to create the party dresses as well as the rest of the collection she and Miyabi had designed for the shop.

She could hardly wait to be at the ball. Surely, she would be the envy of all the ladies present when she danced with her beloved Azuma-san!

_Oh my prince, I really want to see you in your formal suit! What look will you come up with this time?_

Her eyes shone in anticipation; Azuma was such a good dresser! And she was so lucky to be friends with his sister, in addition to being his next door neighbour! When she thought of her own brother who never seemed to care much for his appearance, she couldn't help thanking the fashion gods once more for the existence of her charming idol.

.

The appearance of the postman at her gate made her rise hastily from her seat. "Keiichi! The invitation has arrived! Can you get it for me please?_ Keichiiii_…!"

There was unfortunately no reply to her urgent calls, and the postman was now ringing the bell with insistence.

"Good grief, where in the world is that brother when you need him?"

She quickly came out of the house but in her haste to reach the gate, she slipped on the path and fell down flat. How stupid, she thought to herself as she tried to get back on her feet, only to wince in pain as her left foot made contact with the ground.

"_Itai_!"

"Ojou-sama, are you alright?" the postman asked with concern when he saw her limping towards him.

"I think I just sprained my ankle," she explained with anguish in her eyes, while she tried hard to prevent herself from bursting into a torrent of tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I feel somewhat responsible for your fall…"

Tomomi shook her head.

"No… it's all… it's all Keiichi's fault! _Now I can't dance with Azuma-san_!"

_Iya-daaa!_

.

* * *

The high pitched wails of the pretty seamstress could almost be heard throughout the neighbourhood; it wasn't long before Miyabi and Kahoko came to join her and lament over her misfortune. Now that she had to spend the next few days with her leg elevated, there could be no hope for her to attend the ball.

Poor Tomomi! The sight of the cream-coloured card with gold writing inviting her to Fuyuumi Shouko's birthday celebration was enough to bring forth another stream of tears from her already puffy eyes. Only the fact that Keichii - who could not understand why his sister's fall was being blamed on him when he had not been present - had agreed to wear the clothes she had made for him was a small consolation.

The girls' mood was definitely low that evening and Kahoko was entreated to be very careful around the house because, as Miyabi explained, it would be 'simply unbearable' if a similar accident happened to her.

Azuma of course shared his sister and neighbours' disappointment, and believing that his presence might uplift Tomomi a little, he armed himself the next morning with a box of her favourite chocolate fudge and went to her house.

.

The curly-haired girl opened her eyes with difficulty and stared at the enchanting vision before her: Azuma in his smart white shirt was smiling only for her and his voice was more prince-like than ever. _Ehhh?_ Did her nightmare turn into a dream?

"_Ohayou_, Tomomi-san! Your mother allowed me to come in. How are you feeling?"

"Oh Azuma-san, seeing you makes me feel so much better! You cannot guess how sorry for myself I've been since yesterday! Everyone told me to rest my ankle and it turns out that I can't go to the party after all."

"Yes, I heard that and I can see why you would be upset given all the love and dedication that went into making the party dresses."

"Oh you do understand me, Azuma-san, I knew you would! I don't know when there'll be another party like this… and I was looking forward to it..."

The pianist nodded in sympathy. "I'm sorry I won't get to see you wearing your new gown; I'm sure it must be a beautiful work of art."

Tomomi's cheeks gained a lovely colour and she cheered up with Azuma's words.

"Actually, would you like to see it, Azuma-san?"

"Certainly!"

"It's in the closet, if you could just open it."

.

When he opened the wooden door, the sunlight shone onto a lovely strapped dress that flared out with golden orange hues.

"It's beautiful indeed, Tomomi-san!" he told her sincerely as he lightly touched the smooth fabric.

"_Arigatou_! I'm so glad you like it."

"I do, and it makes me even more curious to see your other creations…"

"Ah, they are not here, I already gave Miyabi and Kahoko-san their dresses! Purple for Miyabi and pink for Kahoko-san! They looked really nice when they tried them on."

Tomomi's usual sparkle had returned and she talked with more animation; Azuma smiled at the change.

"Pink, huh?"

"_Hai_! I remembered your advice, and you can actually see some scraps from the fabric I used for her dress on my table!"

"Oh. That's a pretty shade…"

"Isn't it?"

.

The lilac haired prince shot her another of his trademark smile. He suddenly felt that she deserved another consolation in addition to his visit and the sweets he brought.

"I'm wondering if I could request you to design a formal jacket for me to wear at Seiso's summer concert next month. I've been very impressed by your skills Tomomi-san, and I'm thinking that perhaps I should invest in something different, so..."

"_Eehhh? Honto ni_? You would really let me make you something! Oh, this is a dream come true... of course I would love to do it."

Tomomi who was already measuring him up in her imagination almost floated away in bliss while he chuckled at her reaction.

"Pfufufu… Let us discuss it again when you're better, shall we? You should probably rest some more."

"Thank you so much for coming Azuma-san. I can't wait to eat the chocolate fudge, and I can hardly wait to work with you!"

.

The pianist left the room with a satisfied smile; his neighbour was happier and he had found out something about the girls' outfits.

.

* * *

Later on that day, Kahoko - who was still feeling apprehensive about the party - found herself heading towards the rose garden, and she was a little taken aback to see Azuma there.

"Hino-san? Have you come for some exercise?"

"Uhm… no! I just wanted to look around; I didn't mean to disturb you…"

He smirked. "Looking… is free…"

Noticing her discomfort and how she avoided meeting his eyes, he continued: "Have you thought about my request?"

Ah. _That request!_ She knew he would have asked her again sooner or later, but she still couldn't help stammering as she spoke.

"I'm…I'm sorry Yunoki-san… but I don't think I could pretend to be your fiancé at the ball… I would surely end up embarrassing you in one way or other and…"

He closed the distance between them and she looked up surprised.

.

"That means you don't actually dislike me, Hino-san…"

"Huh?"

"…or you would have seized this opportunity to pay me back for teasing you until now…"

Her heart began to beat loudly due to his proximity and the fact that his smile was suddenly gentler than usual.

"Very well, I will not insist... but don't regret it later!"

_Nani? He said I don't… dislike him? Is that true?_

In a daze she watched as he untied the arms of the indigo sweater around his neck and placed it over her shoulders.

"You can keep this… it's a little windy outside…"

"..."

.

Before she recovered enough to thank him, he was on his way back to the house, and Hanami-san who passed him in the corridor wondered why he looked so oddly pleased.

.

* * *

(To be continued ^ ^')


	10. The one who steals the show

**Chapter 10: The one who steals the show**

**.**

* * *

Kahoko fiddled with the clutch of her handbag and let out a small sigh. Miyabi who was observing her from the opposite chair couldn't help laughing a little.

"You look like a rabbit about to enter the lion's den, Kahoko-san! Please relax. There's no need to be so nervous; it's just a party."

"_Hai_…"

"Or did Onii-sama manage to convince you to pose as his fiancée after all?"

The redhead waved her hands about in alarm.

"_Iie!_ Of course not Miyabi-chan!"

"Good. No need to worry then. We'll have a good time, I'm sure. And you're not allowed to be a wallflower this evening. You have to show off Tomomi's creation, remember!"

"Yes…"

.

Just then, the drawing room door was opened and Azuma walked in.

"I'm sorry if I made you wait, ladies."

Miyabi got up from her chair to protest.

"Onii-sama! You did it again! Why do you always end up looking more handsome than me! _Mou!_ _Mou!_ It's so unfair."

"_Pfufufu_… I wouldn't say that Miyabi. I think your dress is very eye-catching and you look lady-like tonight."

"_Honto ni?_"

Miyabi made a cute little pout and held the fabric of her purple halter-neck dress as she twirled around. Black and silver sequins made the simple-cut gown look very classy.

"Tomomi did wonders for your outfit. And Hino-san's too."

He turned towards Kahoko who had been gaping at him all this time and flashed her an encouraging smile.

"As I thought, pink does suit you nicely."

"_A-arigato_…"

.

She still couldn't get over his attractive appearance. The dark-grey turtle-neck shirt he wore looked smooth to touch and perfectly matched his carefully ironed trousers while contrasting with the off-white colour of his jacket. But the thing that drew her most was the single rose in his breast pocket – a rose of the same shade of pink as her dress!

It could only be a coincidence of course…and yet…

Swallowing nervously she turned her gaze towards the floor. Why did she have to feel flustered like this?

.

"On the other hand… your hair could probably look nicer if styled in a different way."

_Eh? Nani?_

Kahoko, who for once had let her hair loose, was confused but Miyabi whose own up-do was the epitome of chic immediately pounced on the idea.

"I have a comb with me. What exactly do you have in mind, Onii-sama?"

"I'm thinking about it… perhaps you could bring me some accessories."

"_Hai_. I'll get them from my room."

.

She glanced back at her assistant before leaving the room. "Don't worry Kahoko-san you're in good hands!"

Instead of relaxing, our ruby-cheeked girl tensed up in her chair when Azuma came to stand behind her.

"Are… are you sure about this, Yunoki-san?"

"Well, if I can handle a delicate rose, I can handle you quite easily, don't you think?"

She flushed deeper and muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm not a rose Yunoki-san…"

"No… _pfufufu_… I guess you're more like a wild poppy…"

_A wild…poppy?_

She felt the comb smoothing down her slightly unruly hair and his fingertips brush past the nape of her neck. To hide her acute self-consciousness she stammered the first thing that came to her mind.

"Do you like poppies?"

.

She didn't think Azuma, who loved refinement and grace, would favour such a simple flower that thrived in meadows and fields.

He stopped for a moment and bent to whisper in her ear.

"Are you asking me if I like you, Hino-san?"

"_Eh? Chigai!_ That-that's not what I meant…"

"_Pfufufu._ I promise I'll think about it…"

He began to braid her hair while she tried to keep her heart from echoing too loudly. She was grateful to see Miyabi returning with some hair accessories.

.

"I brought a scrunchie as well as this pretty headband with the Swarovski crystals. I think it will be just the thing for her."

"That's a very nice choice Miyabi!"

When Azuma had finished styling her hair, Kahoko looked at herself in the pocket mirror Miyabi handed her.

"You look so sweet Kahoko-san! _Sugoi!_"

"_Arigato_…"

She smiled shyly at Azuma who seemed satisfied with the result.

"I think we're all set to go, aren't we Miyabi?"

"Yes, the carriage is here. I'm going to phone Tomomi and ask her to send Keiichi over. I do hope he's awake and presentable…"

.

As soon as their blond-haired neighbour arrived – looking unnaturally bright and slick in his sister's creation – they bid goodnight to Hanami-san and proceeded to the gate.

Miyabi who held her brother's arm couldn't keep back a knowing smile.

"You're cunning, Onii-sama!"

"And what do you mean by that Miyabi?"

"You wanted Kahoko-san to stare at you, so you chose to wear _that_ rose, am I right?"

Though he was inwardly impressed by her astuteness, Azuma's expression gave nothing away.

"My, my, aren't you being unjust, Miyabi? Surely you will agree that this is not the first time I'm wearing one of our roses to add colour to my jacket. That her dress happens to be of the same shade is simply an interesting coincidence in my opinion."

.

His sister narrowed her eyes at him. She had an inkling that he must have wheedled some information about their outfits from Tomomi, but he wasn't going to own up now! Well well, she would find out eventually…

Right now the only thing that mattered was to meet people and enjoy the party.

"Have you ever been to the Fuyuumi's mansion, Miyabi-chan?"

"Only once, when we were little. It's a grand place, with a huge reception hall but I remember thinking that the decorations were a strange mix of western and traditional Japanese. Fuyuumi-san and her father both love music a lot and have attended Onii-sama's concerts many times. Her mother is more outgoing and likes to socialise, so I wouldn't be surprised if there were some celebrity guests."

.

* * *

.

The carriage stopped in front of a stately home that had both Keiichi and Kahoko gawking in amazement. The latter could hardly believe that she could meet another family wealthier than the Yunokis in such a short time. They could hear the chatter of guests and orchestral music carried by the wind.

"Let's go, minna-san!"

The two couples made their way inside the house, greeting several well-dressed employees who were busy carrying laden trays of appetizers from the kitchen to the reception room. A hostess took them to meet Fuyuumi Shouko who was standing in a yellow dress with some of her cousins near the entrance.

_Uwah! She's a real bishoujo... although she looks more pale and delicate than Miyabi-chan. _

Kahoko observed the teal-haired girl whose face showed signs of nervousness although she was making an effort to greet each guest and make eye contact.

.

"_Ohayou Fuyuumi-san! Omedeto gozaimasu!_"

Shouko recognised the handsome Yunoki siblings and smiled at them.

"It's a pleasure to see you both again; thank you very much for coming."

"You look even lovelier than the last time we met at my concert, Fuyuumi-san."

"Th-thank you Yunoki-san!"

Azuma's compliment was enough to make her blush, which made Kahoko wonder if she was also one of his fans…

"Allow me to introduce my assistant Hino Kahoko. She's helping me with my clothes shop together with my seamstress Shimizu Tomomi; you do remember her, don't you? Unfortunately she couldn't be with us tonight but this is her brother Keiichi."

.

Miyabi nudged Keiichi forward, and he bowed while pronouncing slowly: "_Yoroshiku onegai shimasu._"

"_Hajimemashite..._"

"I hope you will like this gift Fuyuumi-chan… my sister chose it."

His tone expressed some doubt, as though he wasn't quite sure of his sister's good taste. Shouko stared at the square-shaped little box he placed in her hands.

"Oh, I'm sure I will…"

She felt somewhat strange at being called Fuyuumi-_chan_ by this dreamy boy who was the opposite of his hyperactive sister, but his manners and way of expressing himself made her want to smile.

Fearing that Keiichi might embarrass the birthday girl, Miyabi hurried to take over.

"I do hope you will visit us at the shop next week and see our exclusive collection. We would love to have you!"

"Thank you, I also wish to see it."

.

Miyabi was beaming, and Kahoko began to relax as well. Fuyuumi Shouko was definitely a girl she wanted to be acquainted with because she was nice and simple in spite of her wealth and beauty.

They made their way towards the food table, where most of the guests had gathered. Of course their appearance caused quite a stir. Instant cries of "_Kyah! Yunoki-sama!_" resounded for a good five minutes, and Azuma was soon surrounded by a horde –there was no other word that Kahoko could use– of ladies of all ages, including Shouko's mother. Well, he was after all, she conceded, a most eligible bachelor…

Miyabi wasn't doing badly either and was enthusiastically swept away by her friends and admirers. Keiichi and Kahoko who were left behind watched the proceedings from a distance, but were each comforted by a plate full of delicacies served by the hostesses at the food table.

Feeling grateful for the presence of her companion, the redhead munched on her tarts and continued to observe how Azuma was dealing with his gushing fans and their mothers. Good grief! She didn't want to imagine the icy-cold reception she would have met with if she had been introduced as his fiancée…

"Right now…I think I just ate something very nice…but I'm not sure what it was…"

"Ha ha ha, I don't know if it's polite to ask for a second helping Shimizu-kun… Would you like some of mine?"

.

It was just like him to say something funny out of the blue, Kahoko thought as she surveyed the room. She admired the sparkling chandelier above the dance floor and the numerous bouquets of fresh flowers which brightened the atmosphere. Fuyuumi Shouko must have had her say in the decoration of the hall, which was for the best.

Miyabi came back to their side with her best friend Manami in tow. The latter had shoulder-length brown hair and a friendly face which put Kahoko at ease.

"Guess what Kahoko-san; there'll be a guest performer from abroad who'll be playing for us later on this evening! His presence is shrouded in mystery since even Amou-san doesn't know his name."

"I heard his parents are Japanese but he was born in Europe; apparently he's a very handsome musician!"

"But still not as handsome as Onii-sama!"

"True!"

The two friends giggled while Kahoko merely smiled. Whoever the guest performer was, she looked forward to his live performance.

.

Soon after, a few couples took to the dance floor. As the leading hostess, Shouko danced with some of her male relatives to the applause of the crowd. Miyabi and Manami very easily found themselves partners, but they teasingly dragged Kahoko and Keiichi almost to the middle of the dance floor where they had no choice but to dance and show off Tomomi's creations as best they could.

Somehow they did not go unnoticed amongst the other dancers. One fair-haired couple for instance watched them with amused interest.

"Nami darling, do you know that girl with braided hair?"

"Yes, she's Miyabi's assistant, so don't you dare flirt with her, Aoi-kun."

"You know I only have eyes for you darling, but she intrigues me. Would you mind if I asked her for a dance?"

His partner seemed to hesitate then shrugged.

"Oh, go on then!"

The tall young man kissed her hand in reply and at the end of the dance moved towards Kahoko and Keiichi. He bowed politely and smiled dazzlingly at them.

.

"Would you do me the honour of being my partner for the next dance, my lady?"

"Hmm…I… hmm… sure…"

The redhead allowed him to take her hand while Keiichi slowly frowned at this unexpected intrusion.

"My name is Aoi Kaji and I am the lucky fiancé of the beautiful lady over there."

Kahoko turned her gaze in the direction he was indicating and saw an attractive looking girl with blue eyes watching them with a drink in her hand.

"Ah. I'm Hino Kahoko."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Hino. How do you like our city?"

"Oh, it's a nice place."

"I heard that you worked with Yunoki Miyabi. It must be fun…"

"Yes, the work is very enjoyable."

"Have you made friends?"

"Oh, yes, quite a few."

"Then I'm sure you'll make some more tonight. It's such a nice party."

.

Meanwhile Keiichi had been staring glumly about him, wondering if he should find a quiet place to take a nap, when his eyes met those of Fuyuumi Shouko across the room; she smiled faintly in recognition.

He blinked and took a deep breath as an idea occurred to him. Seconds later, much to Miyabi's dismay and Kahoko's amazement, he had crossed the space that separated him from the birthday girl and secured her hand for the next dance!

"_Pfufufu_… Don't they look lovely together, Miss Hino?"

"Oh yes, they do…"

Kahoko continued to dance with the talkative Kaji Aoi but from time to time her eyes would wander to the various groups of people in search of Azuma. In spite of his popularity with the ladies she had not seen him on the dance floor so far and she wondered why.

Suddenly she spotted him leaving the reception hall through the open glass doors that led to an adjoining terrace. He probably wanted a breather from his ardent fans.

When the waltz was over, she thanked her partner then excused herself and turned away. She wasn't entirely sure why she wanted to follow the purple-haired pianist but she reasoned that she could also do with a breath of fresh air.

.

She stepped out and walked to where he was standing. There was a beautiful crescent moon in the sky and he seemed absorbed in contemplating it.

"Are you here for the view, Hino-san?" he asked with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"_Ano_…it's a little hot inside…"

"So it is."

He glanced at her sideways while she looked up at the moon. The crystals on her headband caught the light and shimmered while the flower-embroidered hem of her dress fluttered in the breeze against her knees.

"I thought I could watch you freak out but you seem to be doing well so far…"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Maybe… _pfufufu_…"

"…I was surprised not to see you dancing. All those girls must be so disappointed."

"I'm afraid no one can match up to me, Hino-san."

.

His answer was so unexpected that she thought it couldn't be true.

"Really? Or could it be that you don't do well at dancing, Yunoki-san?"

His eyes narrowed in mock outrage. "You're hardly one to talk. Do I need to remind you of the hours I spent at the piano bench so you could look more like a swan instead of a goose on the dance floor, you ungrateful girl."

In spite of herself, Kahoko giggled. It was true that she had made such tremendous improvement, thanks to his help and Miyabi's and Keiichi's.

"_Gomen ne_…"

"Hmph!"

"Oh, I meant to tell you, I think I know the answer to the charade you asked the other day."

This time he looked surprised but a smile soon appeared at the corner of his lips.

"Go on."

"The thing that you can give, steal or exchange but should preferably return: it's… a book, isn't it?"

_._

_A book? _

_Right._ There was no hope for the clueless but as she seemed so expectant under the moonlight he chose to laugh it off instead.

"You went and asked Keiichi, didn't you?"

"Hmm… well…yes… you didn't actually say I shouldn't."

His eyebrows came together slightly as he snorted.

"Hmph! Perhaps you should try asking Kazuki-kun next time you're off on a date…"

"Yunoki-san, that's so mean!"

Her pouting expression was quite irresistible.

"_Pfufufu_…you're so cute Kahoko."

"Wha-what?"

He moved forward to tidy up her wind-swept fringe with his fingers, and it was all she could do to keep herself from blushing. Instead of meeting his gaze she stared at the rose in his pocket.

"Would you like a hint?"

"_A-ano_…"

.

While Kahoko and Azuma stood thus closely together, the sound of an irritated voice made them both jump.

"Azuma-san! What is the meaning of this?"

He turned around in shock.

"Obaa-sama?"

Kahoko's eyes widened: the tall, slim lady with the harsh expression standing near the terrace entrance was Azuma's unfamous grandmother?

"Who is this young woman?"

The redhead swallowed her nervousness and replied: "_Watashi wa Hino Kahoko desu_… I'm Miyabi-chan's assistant…"

"Her assistant? Then you should know your place, Hino-san…"

.

Both young people winced at the old lady's disapproving tone.

"And you Azuma, I expected you to know better…"

Kahoko felt a dreadful sense of déjà vu, but dealing with the matriarch of the Yunoki family was infinitely worse than dealing with her uncle.

"I'm really sorry Ma'am. I didn't mean to cause any trouble for Yunoki-san…"

At that point, Miyabi and Manami stepped out of the hall, unaware of the old lady's presence.

"Onii-sama, Kahoko-san, hurry up! The guest performer has arrived; his name is… _oops_… Obaa-sama? !"

Oops indeed…

"Miyabi, is this girl your assistant?"

"Ye-yes!"

"Then take her away; I need to speak to your brother in private."

"…"

.

The three girls left the place at once with rather crimson faces. Kahoko glanced back nervously. Would Azuma be alright? She shook her head twice to clear her thoughts. Of course; he was Azuma after all…

"Obaa-sama doesn't usually attend parties. I'm so shocked to see her!"

"She looks scary… thank goodness we managed to fetch Hino-san before the performance."

"_Hai_, I feel sorry for Onii-sama but he'll join us later."

They managed to make their way to the front of the assembled crowd. Kahoko stared at the open space where a young man with striking blue hair stood with his golden violin in hand.

She heard her companions whisper in her ears, as he positioned himself to play his first piece.

"His name is Len Tsukimori."

"They call him the Prince of Vienna…"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_To be_ _continued ^ ^_**

.

.

.

.

* * *

In your opinion the one who steals the show is:

A- Azuma

B- Keiichi

C- Len Tsukimori

D- _Obaa-sama_

E- Too early to decide!


	11. Stormy hearts

**Chapter 11: Stormy hearts **

**.**

_Would you dance,_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run,_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry,_

_If you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul tonight?_

_._

(Previously: The yunoki siblings attend Shouko Fuyuumi's birthday party along with Keichii and Kahoko. The guest performer invited by the Fuyuumis turns out to be Tsukimori Len. Just before his performance, Azuma discovers that his grandmother is also on the guest list!)

.

* * *

.

"Wow, he's so tall!"

"A true bishounen..."

"And he looks so serious…"

"Do you know what he's going to play?"

"I have no idea. Probably something that shows off his skills. I heard that he was famous for his flawless playing of intricate pieces…"

"Shush! He's starting!"

The music that was produced by the blue-haired violinist was fast-paced and energetic for the most part. It would suit a type of dance different from waltz, Kahoko thought. She was struck by the fact that one high note simply succeeded the other, yet the musician handled each with an ease and a confidence that amazed his listeners.

.

"That was polonaise brillante No. 1 option 4. by Henryk Wieniawski."

The redhead smiled at Keichii and clapped with the rest of the crowd. She was delighted, never having seen such an attractive golden violin before, nor such an attractive violinist for that matter...

When the applause died down, the musician, who looked unfazed by the enthusiastic response of the crowd, started his second piece with long, slow movements of the bow.

"This is different…"

"…it's Vitalli's chaconne…"

From her experience listening to Azuma's music, she knew that various emotions could be evoked by a particular piece, but she was not expecting to be gripped intensely by this heart-stirring strain which seemed to be all about sad love, especially when the violin's tempo increased steadily to reach a climax.

.

In the centre of the hall, Tsukimori Len played on, absorbed in his own particular world, unaware that a certain member of the audience was being virtually transported to a foreign land where star-struck lovers met and parted on a moon-lit bridge.

_Why does this music affect me so much? He's so good, it feels like time has stopped and I've just glimpsed eternity._

_Is this just a dream? I feel slowly drawn into the spiral created by these yearning notes._

_I cannot fight it but… if I should fall…where shall I land?_

"Kahoko-san…"

"Shimizu-kun…?"

"…Feathers… do you see them too?"

"…_yes_…"

.

When the winged virtuoso brought the piece to a soft end, he slowly opened his eyes and, for the space of an instant, his gaze alighted on a red-haired girl with a stunned expression and almost sorrowful golden eyes. Instead of clapping like the rest of the audience, she was staring at him with a hand clenched over her heart.

He blinked a couple of times as his name was called out.

"That was wonderful, Tsukimori-sama! We are so grateful to have you here this evening."

Shouko's mother came forward with a smile to offer her thanks, addressing him in German, and he had to turn away from the redhead.

"Thank you for the invitation."

"I do hope you will agree to spend the rest of the evening with us, Tsukimori-sama," she asked politely.

"I'm afraid not. I have other engagements."

.

The young musician did not elaborate on his other engagements, but given the fact that an appearance from him was already a feat, his hostess tried her best to hide her disappointment.

"Won't you at least stay for the next dance? There are so many girls who would like to meet you."

Len normally had no interest in socialising or meeting his fans, and was thus very tempted to decline, but he remembered that his parents had warned him that abruptness would be considered even ruder in Japan than in Vienna.

"…Maybe I can stay for one dance."

Fuyuumi-san beamed at him; she had a secret hope that he would choose to dance with Shouko.

"_Minna-san_! Tsukimori-sama has agreed to stay for one dance," she announced cheerfully to the crowd which immediately went abuzz with excitement.

.

As if by enchantment, lovely waltz music was heard through the loudspeakers, and the ladies waited with trepidation for the guest performer to choose his partner. Of course politeness dictated that he should choose the birthday girl but, to Shouko's relief and everyone else's astonishment, the violinist's feet stopped in front of none other than Hino Kahoko.

"May I have the honour?"

_Eh? Na-nani?_

Miyabi nudged the dazed girl in the ribs.

"He's asking you for a dance! It's your lucky night! Just go!"

Red-faced and nervous, Kahoko bowed to him in reply and offered her hand to him. She could feel the jealous glances from the other young ladies in the room who no doubt felt themselves worthier of the prince's attention.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, out on the terrace, Azuma's irritation was growing; not only did he fail to appreciate Tsukimori Len's music skills from where he stood, but he also had to endure his grandmother's sermon.

"It seems that you still enjoy charming women, Azuma, but you should think of the consequences of such an unreasonable attitude…"

The pianist tried to respond as politely as he could under the cicumstances. "Surely it would have damaged the Yunoki reputation much more if I was rude to them, Obaa-sama."

The old lady pretended not to hear him and continued with her argument.

"Girls like her are either naïve or ambitious. From what I heard, she is even staying at your place; I would not be surprised if she fell in love with you and expected more than you can give her, Azuma."

_._

_More?_

For goodness sake! His grandmother had seen him flirt with the redhead and now she was about to lecture him on the subject of marriage! He could see it coming and he did not relish the prospect one bit.

"Should that happen, I'll deal with it accordingly, Obaa-sama. There's no need to worry about me on that account."

She narrowed her eyes, wondering if her grandson was being impertinent or not.

"Think of your father Azuma; if he had not married that woman, he would still be alive today."

"And I would not be here Obaa-sama... for 'that woman' was my mother. I would be grateful if you would refrain from making such remarks about her..."

.

Azuma tried his utmost to control his temper although the old lady seemed intent on irking him that evening.

"I'm only trying to warn you so you don't make the same mistakes your father did. She brought nothing but ill-luck to him..."

"I thank you for your advice and will bear it in mind, Obaa-sama. Now, if you'll excuse me."

His eyes flashed darkly and he left her before she could reply. Had he known, that she would attend the party, he would definitely have stayed home. Anything would have been preferable to this pointless exchange.

He walked briskly towards the crowd. Right now, he was going to find Hino Kahoko and dance with her for the rest of the evening. His grandmother would consider this a serious rebellion if he saw them.

A half-smile graced his lips. _Surely Obaa-sama won't risk following us onto the dance floor, will she?_

.

* * *

As he approached, he noticed a strange atmosphere of confusion hung around the hall; guests were whispering to themselves, and most of the young people who had been dancing earlier in the evening were now standing back and watching.

But who were they watching exactly?

"Excuse me."

With gentle smiles, and polite entreaties, the pianist made his way to the front of the crowd. What he saw rightly stupefied him. It had to be a joke; how in the world could Hino Kahoko be dancing with the violin prodigy from Vienna? Did the ladies draw lots to be his partner, and she just happened to be in luck?

"They make an interesting couple, don't you think?"

Azuma turned to his right and recognised Kaji Aoi, with his fiancée and some of his friends.

"Sure…"

The blond haired man smiled broadly in spite of Azuma's curt response.

"I was dancing with her earlier, she's quite something. I say, your sister made a great discovery when she found Hino Kahoko; after tonight, she'll be famous all over the town!"

Azuma continued to watch the couple dance, and his neighbour's words only added to the storm that was brewing in his mind and heart.

_Too close_, they were dancing much too close. _He_ was looking down at her with a serious expression, very attentively, as though he had just come across something special. And _she_ was smiling as she asked him a question.

.

"You must really love playing the violin?"

Love? Tsukimori Len had never pondered much about his interest in the violin. It was a fact of his life. Things begun and ended with music. He never asked himself if he loved it or not. What did it matter, he had never wanted to do anything else. So he said yes, if only to see her smile again, and her eyes sparkled brightly, like the crystals on her headband.

"Do you play an instrument?" he ventured to ask softly.

She shook her head. "No, I don't… but it must be wonderful to be able to play as beautifully as you…"

He hesitated. "_Namae wa?_"

"_Hino_ _Kahoko desu_…"

"I'm Len. Tsukimori Len."

"I know!"

.

The chemistry he had just witnessed between the two was enough to make Azuma's heart contract painfully in his chest. He turned around on his heels, away from the frustrating sight.

Kaji Aoi watched him with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong with Yunoki-san? Why did he leave so suddenly?"

"Could it be that he's jealous because he wasn't asked to perform?"

"Well… Tsukimori-sama's skills are indeed impressive, and though he plays a different instrument from Yunoki-san, the latter may be envious of his success tonight…"

"Tut tut! _Chigai!_ You're both wrong!"

Nami Amou shook her head in amusement at her companions' lack of astuteness.

"Yunoki-san is not so petty or shallow as to resent the success of a fellow musician. Besides he is famous in his own right, and we know why he hasn't gone abroad to make his career as a musician."

"Darling, you're probably right, but why then did he look so upset just now?"

"That, my dear, is because the Prince of Vienna danced with Hino Kahoko…"

"Eh? Is that so?"

"Trust me, a woman's logic is infallible!"

"_Pfufufu... _In that case, Nami darling, you should become a detective!"

"Or a journalist maybe..."

"I guess I'll have to keep in touch with Miyabi-chan to find out what happens next…"

.

* * *

.

On the ride home, the gentlemen were quiet as they reflected on the eventful evening, but the ladies chatted excitedly. In one way or another, Miyabi's goal of generating interest in the forthcoming opening of her shop was achieved successfully. Tomomi's outfits had been much admired, and there was a high probability that Kahoko's pink gown would appear in the newspaper due to her dance with Tsukimori Len.

When the carriage stopped in front of the Shimizu's household, Miyabi requested her brother to wait while she dropped in for a quick chat with Tomomi.

"I'll only be five minutes Onii-sama. You know how Tomomi is, she swore she wouldn't go to sleep until she had heard about the party and Keichii won't be able to tell her much."

"Fine. We'll wait."

"Arigato, Onii-sama!"

.

Kahoko looked out of the window to see the moon peeping out from behind the clouds.

_Tsuki…_

From now on the word moon would make her think of Tsukimori Len.

"Please stop making that expression Hino-san. You look like a foolish girl in love."

Even Azuma's sarcasm did not wipe away her smile.

"Yunoki-san, actually, I think I have fallen in love."

The pianist's eyes widened at such an unexpected confession.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I didn't know the violin could make such beautiful sounds. In the first song, the high notes were so transparent, and Tsukimori-san's touch was amazing."

"His touch?"

"It has instilled in me the desire to learn the violin…"

.

Azuma thought of the redhead's closeness with her partner during the dance and it was enough to bring back his anger.

"My, my, you only danced once with the Prince of Vienna and you're already dreaming of dueting with him under the stars? It's time to wake up Cinderella."

"_A_…_ano_…I was not presuming of playing _with him_ Yunoki-san, although that would certainly be nice…"

He scoffed at her again. "Were you hoping to _learn from him_ then? Did he promise to take you back with him to Europe while you were dancing?"

Kahoko blushed and said no very quietly, but Azuma continued taunting her: "I'm afraid it will be a while before you can afford a violin… let alone pay for lessons. So please don't forget your station."

.

His words stabbed her innocent heart very cruelly, and for a while she looked down at her feet in silence. A single tear appeared in the corner of her left eye, which she quickly brushed away.

"Thank you… thank you, Yunoki-san…for reminding me that I don't even own the dress I'm wearing…"

She put on a brave smile as the ever-cheerful Miyabi came back into the carriage, and the coachman drove them to their gate, but as soon as they entered the house she hastened to bid goodnight to her hosts, knowing that she would not be able to restrain the quiver in her voice.

"Are you sure you don't want some hot chocolate, Kahoko-san?"

"No, thank you Miyabi-chan."

"Goodnight then! I'll probably get up late tomorrow! Feel free to enjoy a long sleep as well, okay."

"Hai…"

.

When the lights had gone off inside the household, Azuma opened his bedroom window and released the pink rose that previously adorned his jacket; it was instantly carried away by the wind. He continued to gaze outside, and the pained look in Kahoko's eyes as she had walked past him flashed in his mind.

"_Tche_! I never thought I would begin to sound like you, Obaa-sama…"

He had unfairly reminded her of _her station,_ and there was no doubt she was wounded.

.

.

(To be continued)

.

.

* * *

Author's note: I have quoted some lyrics from the song Hero byEnrique Iglesias at the begining of this chapter.


	12. On the street where she lived

**At last an update!  
**

**Chapter 12: On the street where she lived**

**.  
**

Words could hurt more than sticks and stones, Kahoko realised as she sobbed quietly into her pillow, especially if you had begun to trust the person who spoke them.

How did all this happen?

Yunoki Azuma had teased her from the beginning of their acquaintance, and she had been wary of him, but in recent weeks they had been getting along quite well, so it was bitterly disappointing to discover that she had misunderstood the change in his attitude. She could see it now: even if he was Miyabi's _onii-san,_ it didn't mean that he would become friends with her assistant. They were not on the same level… He would always see her as a poor girl picked up from the street out of charity; a girl that he could make fun of whenever he wanted. She would never be considered an equal.

Of course not! She was not even Miyabi's or Tomomi's equal for that matter! In fact she was indebted to the two for giving her a job, teaching her everything she needed to know, and making her feel welcome. Perhaps she had begun to take her care-free life in the wealthy neighbourhood for granted; perhaps she was becoming conceited and thought herself higher than she really was.

What Azuma had said was true; she couldn't afford a violin, so why did she make a fool of herself in front of him?

Because, at that moment, she had trusted him not to laugh at her since he had once given her a music lesson, but he _had_ laughed and it was…oh so horrible… and so confusing. Why did men appear so nice one minute and give you the cold shoulder afterwards for no apparent reason?

_Bipolar!_ Yes, they were all bipolar and Yunoki-san was the worst of them! He didn't want to see her around; he probably thought she would create trouble for them in the long run. Perhaps she already had since the look on his grandmother's face had not exactly been cheerful.

It would be better if she left. This way she wouldn't get Miyabi in trouble, and she wouldn't have to see the long-haired pianist anymore.

She reached out for a handkerchief. Why did life have to be so sad?

As sad as Tsukimori-san's _chaconne_…

If she explained her decision to Miyabi, the latter would probably disagree and insist on keeping her assistant by her side, even against her brother's advice. The atmosphere would become strained and awkward. She didn't want this to happen, so there was only one course of action left for her: to start packing at once! Even if it meant missing out on sleep… even if it meant leaving her comfortable room… even if it meant going back to where she started…

.

* * *

The redhead knew the time at which the housekeeper would wake up every day, so she made sure to be ready earlier. Her suitcase felt strangely heavy although she had only packed her own belongings and had left behind Tomomi's pretty dresses.

Somehow she would have to find the strength to carry it all the way home.

A sigh escaped her lips. Where was home really? Her parents' house was thousands of miles away, and the Yunokis' beautiful manor was behind her. A gust of wind blew a flower at her feet. She looked down and picked it up.

_Masaka!_ Could it be…the rose that adorned Azuma's suit only a few hours earlier? She held it with trembling hands, and wondered how it could possibly have landed there. It still smelled nice, so she put it in her own coat pocket.

Ahead of her was probably nothing but a lonely path now. Oh, wait a minute, the street wasn't quite as empty as she had thought! In spite of the morning mist that hung around her, she could discern the figure of a man approaching her with a dog by his side.

_Woof!_

Ryou the fox terrier perked up his ears and wagged his tail.

_Woof! Woof!_

He could recognise a friend and tugged on his leash!

"Ryou! Oy, Ryou! _Chotto matte_!"

The green-haired Hihara Kazuki was pulled along as his companion rushed forward to meet Kahoko.

What a surprise!

.

"Kazuki-kun?"

"Eh? Kaho-chan! It's been a while! _Ogenki desu ka_?"

"_Genki desu_! I'm so glad to see you!"

They shook hands and she bent down to caress the little dog.

"And how are you Ryou-kun! I'm sorry I haven't got biscuits for you today."

"Ah, he's already had some food, don't worry about him."

_Woof!_

.

"I didn't expect to see you here. Isn't this street a little far from your place?"

"Ah! Well… Ryou needs a lot of exercise, that's why I walked him up to here, you see. Also it's a Sunday and…"

"And?"

_I was hoping to see you Kaho-chan!_

"Uhm…I have a lot of free time!"

"I see. I'm sorry that I can't accompany you two, but have a pleasant walk!"

"_Ano_… you have a suitcase…are you going on a trip Kaho-chan?"

"Actually, I'm going to visit my uncle for a while."

"Oh. Why not take a carriage?"

"I… I like to walk and besides, I didn't want to trouble Miyabi-chan, she went to sleep late last night."

"Is that so? But you also look a bit tired Kaho-chan. Let me help you with your suitcase; it's about time that Ryou and I turn back anyway."

The redhead was grateful for the lad's consideration and protested only feebly when he took the load off her hand.

"This way we can catch up, Kaho-chan!"

_Woof! Woof!_

"Thank you, Kazuki-kun!"

.

* * *

The trumpeter was in high spirits when they reached their destination which was her uncle's one-storeyed little house. Tall grass and common weeds had grown on both sides of the stoned pathway since the last time she was there, and as such, Kahoko couldn't help feeling somewhat ashamed of bringing a friend in such an unkempt-looking place. It contrasted greatly with the neat and luxurious neighbourhood of the Yunokis, but fortunately Kazuki didn't seem to mind or even notice. He was still wearing a huge grin on his face as he recounted his recent adventures to her and she couldn't help cheering up in his company.

Ryou, on the other hand, was sniffing around in a suspicious manner, and wore a displeased expression.

_Woof!_

He could smell cats, and he wasn't very fond of them.

Kahoko rang the bell and knocked loudly on the door, knowing that her uncle very often slept late. She wasn't surprised when there was no response, but it was a little awkward to make Kazuki wait longer.

"The door is locked, which means that Uncle is either absent or sleeping very soundly."

"Eh, is that so?"

"Yes, and I'll have to wait for him but thank you for coming so far with me and for carrying my suitcase Kazuki-kun."

"You're welcome Kaho-chan, but Ryou and I can't leave you until he appears, so you'll have to bear with us for a little more."

_Woof! Woof!_

They sat down on the door steps and continued to converse about work and the weather, shops and music – everything and nothing.

.

"_Ano_, Kazuki-kun, are you good with riddles?"

"Well, I think so, but why do you ask?"

"Yu… someone asked me a riddle that I can't solve, so I thought you could help me."

"Sure, tell me."

"I have to find something that can be given, exchanged or stolen, but should preferably be returned. And it isn't money or a book…"

"Something given, exchanged or stolen… uhm… let me see…oh, that's easy Kaho-chan!"

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes, it's a ki…_uhuh, uhuh!_"

The redhead was surprised when her friend started coughing unexpectedly and his face grew red.

"_Daijoubu_?"

"Yeah, _gomen_, I don't think I can _say_ it…"

"Oh."

.

She felt vaguely disappointed; it was probably a musical term or other, difficult to pronounce, that only Azuma and Kazuki knew about."

"…but…but perhaps I could _show you_…"

Kazuki's voice sounded both strained and hopeful, and she looked up surprised.

"Show me? Okay…"

Ryou's master looked at the girl's parted lips and forgot to breathe.

_Does Kaho-chan really want me to give her a k-k-ki…_

Ssss-ssss-ssssssssssssshh!

As the mental pressure got too high and steam escaped from his ears, Kazuki's upper body suddenly fell forward on the step, almost trapping Kahoko underneath him.

"_Dou shita no_? Kazuki-kun, are you alright? Kazuki-kun?"

She stared at the half-conscious trumpeter and began to panic. Did he by any chance suffer from occasional fainting in spite of his athletic demeanor? What was she supposed to do?

.

Hurriedly, she took the rose from her pocket and brought it to his nose. Aromatherapy, she had once heard from Keichii, was a great help in emergencies…

Indeed it seemed to work, for the lad opened his eyes and spoke.

"Kaho-chan?"

"_Hai!_"

"Kaho…"

He felt himself drowning in the golden glow of her eyes and leaned forward again.

_Woof!_

A sharp pain in his right shoulder made him recoil hastily.

"Ouch! That hurts Ryou, let go!"

_Woof! Woof! How long were you planning on staying in this position?_

Ryou was disgruntled and he showed it by sitting down in between the young people.

"I'm so sorry Kaho-chan! I don't know what happened to me just now."

"Ah, it's okay; it's my fault for confusing you with a stupid riddle."

_._

_Woof! Woof! Woof!_

"What is it Ryou?"

The dog stared intently at the gate, and a few seconds later, Kanazawa Hiroto came in with shopping bags in his hands.

"Oh, Uncle! _Ohayou_!"

"Huh? Hino? And… Hihara?"

Kazuki got up, feeling suddenly wide awake.

"Ka…Kanayan? You're Kaho-chan's uncle?"

Hiroto watched the young man's expression before pronouncing gravely: "Yes, the world is full of unsought coincidences."

.

Kahoko felt a little confused.

"Does that mean the two of you know each other already?"

"Uhmm… let us say that a trumpeter with a dog never goes quite unnoticed, but what brings you here young man?"

"I…er… accompanied Kaho-chan…"

"We were waiting for you, Uncle. Did you go shopping?"

"Thought I would make some decent lunch. Didn't know you were coming though, Hino… good timing…"

The redhead avoided her uncle's gaze and looked towards Kazuki instead.

"Would you like to have some green tea Kazuki-kun? You've had a long walk."

.

"Well… I…"

One look at Hiroto's narrowed eyes and Ryou's equally fierce expression convinced Kazuki that he had better escape before his dignity took another blow.

"…I think I should get going Kaho-chan, my parents might get worried. Maybe some other time…"

"Okay. _Mata ne_!"

She waved them off before following her uncle inside the house. She really could do with some tea, and an early lunch… and a good rest.

.

* * *

.

"Well, Hino…that suitcase seems heavy. Did you bring back some records for me?"

"Eh? No, I didn't; these are just my belongings…"

"I see. You intend to stay for a while then."

It was a statement, not a question, and Kahoko looked awkwardly at her cup. They were both sitting at the low table, and she was trying her best to explain her situation.

"Only until I find some other place of my own, Uncle; I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"Did you lose your job?"

"_Iie_, not really, but I didn't want to cause trouble so…"

'Trouble?' He knew that her niece was clumsy and as socially inept as that Hihara Kazuki, but she had no malice in her, and no one could possibly accuse her of causing trouble. Unless…

He put his cup down.

"Hino, are you pregnant?"

.

There was an eerie silence in the room as the question sunk in Kahoko's mind. An indignant outburst followed.

"Of course not! What were you thinking, Uncle!"

"Well, you were being rather ambiguous Hino…What sort of trouble were you talking about?"

"_Jitsu wa_… I don't get on very well with Yunoki-san."

"Huh? I thought you said she was friendly and sympathetic?"

"I didn't mean Miyabi-chan!"

"Oh, and you meant…?"

"A-Azuma-san."

Hiroto stared thoughtfully ahead, but there was a slight hint of amusement when he spoke.

"Azuma-san, huh? The two of you seemed to be getting on well the last time we had a chat."

The poor girl's cheeks went red as she recalled her uncle's surprise visit.

"It wasn't like that!"

"Hmm…"

.

Hiroto got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Let's leave the subject for now. I know you're a good girl so you'll always be welcome here. It's just that I'm worried that you're becoming too popular with young men. How did you meet that Hihara by the way?"

"Oh, that. It's a long story."

"I thought you were staying a while."

"Ah, yes..."

So much for the good rest…

.

.

* * *

Back in the Yunoki household, a much agitated Miyabi burst into her brother's room without knocking. She held a piece of paper in her hand and looked distressed.

"Onii-sama, she's gone. Kahoko-san is gone!"

.

.

(to be continued)


	13. Cruel summer

**Chapter 13: Cruel Summer**

_Recap: Kahoko has left the Yunokis after the party and is currently living with her uncle again._

.

* * *

.

"_Meaow… meaow..._"

"Na…nani… am I dreaming of cats?"

"_Meaow…_"

Huh?

Kahoko's eyes blinked open reluctantly that morning to find a fat, cream-coloured cat staring benignly at her from the cushioned chair beside her bed.

"_Masaka_! What are you doing here?"

_"Meaow!"_

"Please go, I'm using this room now. And it's not your feeding time anyway."

As the animal showed no sign of leaving, the redhead got up to shoo it away. When it finally jumped out through the half open window, she let out a sigh of relief.

Honestly, things had gotten worse since the last time she was at her uncle's place. It wasn't just the weeds; soon the cats would behave as though they owned the place! Unfortunately there was no way she could sleep with a closed window. The summer heat was becoming difficult to deal with and, in contrast to the Yunoki mansion, there were no coolers in this house.

"_Mou…"_

She felt sore all over; her uncle's spare bed was unlike the soft one she had been dreaming on the past two months.

_I must have become used to luxury. That really won't do! Shame on me!_

.

With a few minutes to spare after getting ready, she hoped to catch some breakfast and proceeded to the kitchen to make a sandwich. She was joined by her lavender-haired uncle who stood watching her by the door.

"Hino…"

"Good morning, Uncle! How are you?"

"Not too bad. Not too bad."

"Did you know I had a surprise visitor a few minutes ago?"

"Oh?"

"One of your cats. You really shouldn't encourage them to come inside, you know."

"…As long as they behave themselves, I don't see a problem."

"Well…"

"Unless you intend to invite Hihara and his dog again?"

"Ah…ha ha ha! Not if you don't want me to, Uncle. Anyway I'd better get going or I'll be late for work."

.

Hiroto raised his left eyebrow and looked his niece over with a dubious expression.

"You're off to 'work', huh? Judging by the cover of this magazine, here, you seem to have had very light duties recently, Hino."

"Eh?"

The magazine he had been holding under his arm was thrown casually on the table, and Kahoko recognised it with embarrassment. It was the latest issue of _People_ magazine, packed full of entertainment and gossip; she had her own copy of it locked up in a drawer. Her uncle wasn't supposed to see it.

"I… I didn't know you read _People_…"

"I never did. Until you were in it."

"Ah…er…I see. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it before."

"Hmm…let's see:_ 'Mysterious redhead charms the Prince of Vienna!'_: you have quite a lot of explaining to do, Hino."

Beads of sweat appeared on the reluctant heroine's temples.

"_Go-gomenasai_! I'm late so I'll explain later, Uncle…"

Kahoko grabbed her unfinished sandwich and made a quick dash for the back door; how unlucky could she be? Half-running and half-walking, she managed to make her way into town and reached Miyabi's shop.

It felt strange. She still had her job, but things weren't exactly the same. However, she had promised Miyabi three days ago that she would continue being her assistant although it was not possible for her to go back to the Yunoki mansion.

.

* * *

.

"_Please remain my assistant, Kahoko-san. You do want to work with me, don't you?"_

"_Of course, Miyabi-chan, it's a lot of fun, and I can't thank you enough. _Demo_…"_

"Demo_…?"_

"_I would prefer to stay here from now on."_

"_But why? You look so sad, Kahoko-san, I feel that it's my fault."_

"Iie_… it's not your fault at all!"_

"_Then, did something happen with Onii-sama? He doesn't want to tell me."_

"_Actually, I think… I annoy him somehow; he will probably feel better now I've left."_

"_Eh…are you sure? I thought he was beginning to like you."_

"_Chigai! You're mistaken. He doesn't like me. Also your grandmother didn't seem to approve of me either."_

"_Obaa-sama? Oh, yes, she was at the party too. I had almost forgotten after the excitement of Tsukimori-san's appearance and the dance. She must be the reason why Onii-sama was in a bad mood."_

"_I… I don't know…"_

"_Well, don't worry, Kahoko-san, I'll sort it out somehow. Just come to the shop tomorrow as usual; we have only a few days left before opening."_

.

* * *

The bell tinkled cheerfully as she went in. A blond head popped up from behind a stack of boxes.

"Kahoko-san! Ohayou! How is your uncle?"

"Good morning Tomomi-san. He's doing better, thank you."

"_Ureshikatta_! This way you'll be my neighbour again soon."

Kahoko smiled and said nothing. She felt bad to have lied to Tomomi about the reason she had left the Yunokis, but there was no need to bother her about it. They were all busy enough already.

"How is Keiichi?"

"He's even more spaced out than before. I wonder how he managed to dance with Fuyuumi Shouko at the party."

"Ha ha ha…"

"But I'm so envious. You're all famous now and you were featured in _People_!"

"To be honest, I rather think it's troublesome…"

"_Iie!_"

Miyabi came in from the back store with a cheeky grin.

"I think it's awesome. We'll put that pink dress in the window display. I'm sure we'll get lots of orders this way!"

"Yay! Come on minna-san, let's do our best!"

.

* * *

.

Time flies when you have a deadline. And so the day of the grand opening of Miyabi's house of fashion arrived quickly. It was a resounding success, much to the owner's satisfaction and the seamstress' delight. Most of the young ladies they had met at the party had made it a point to be present.

Kahoko was busy taking orders and wrapping parcels. However, she would invariably look up whenever someone new came into the shop. Then she would go back to her work with a somewhat disappointed expression. Keiichi, who had been enlisted to help out with the promise that he would see Fuyuumi-san, noticed that the redhead wasn't quite as perky as Miyabi and Tomomi.

"I'm afraid he's not coming, Kahoko-san."

"Huh? What are you saying Shimizu-kun?"

"Yunoki-san. He won't come today as it would distract the crowd…"

"Ah, yes, you're right… although I wasn't… looking for him…"

Just then, a mischievous blue-eyed customer leaned towards them.

"And who were you looking for exactly Hino-san?"

.

"Eh? A-Amou-san?"

"That's me, I'm glad you remember my name, though we only met briefly at the party, _pfufufu_!"

"Er...how do you do, Amou-san?"

"Very well, thank you; the shop is splendid. Won't you help me choose some hats? We can have a talk as well…"

"Hmm… sure."

"Oh, did you know that the Prince of Vienna has left us for Tokyo already? He's been very popular. How did you find him? What did you talk to him about? It seemed that Yunoki Azuma wasn't particularly happy when you were chosen for the dance. Is that true?"

"Er… Amou-san… Do you work for _People_ by any chance?"

"Of course not, _pfufufu_, you're so funny! But I'm intrigued you know. I could have sworn that romance was in the air…"

"_Gomenasai!_ You…you're mistaken. I'm just here to help Miyabi-chan. There isn't any romance, so please don't start any rumours about it!"

.

* * *

All in all, due to the great volume of sales, and the unending questions from Amou-san and other readers of _People_ magazine, it was an exhausting day for Kahoko. She couldn't wait to get to bed, uncomfortable though it was.

That night, after several days of heat, the first rain of summer came down heavily, forcing those who were still out in the open to take shelter where they could.

"_Meaow_."

"Hey, didn't I tell you this was my room? Don't you have any other place to go?"

"_Meaow!_"

"I guess the world is full of contradictions lately. Yesterday I was sweating and now I'm shivering."

The cat mewed again understandingly and began to lick its wet fur.

Kahoko sighed and opened her drawers to look for a shawl. In the middle of a clothes pile, she found a warm blue sweater.

"_Masaka_! How did this get here? How could I forget to return it to Azu… I mean Yunoki-san?"

She took it out with a sigh.

"Well, he did tell me to wear it, although I really ought to have given it back."

"_Meaow?_"

"Everything's so complicated…"

.

* * *

That same night a melancholy tune poured out of a certain room with a green couch, where Kahoko had once sat for a music lesson.

A young girl full of concern pressed her ear outside the door to listen to the heartfelt notes.

_I don't know where to find you  
I don't know how to reach you  
._

_I hear your voice in the wind  
I feel you under my skin  
._

_Within my heart and my soul  
I wait for you  
._

_Adagio  
_

.

"_Mou!_ He's doing it again, Keiichi."

"Do you mean that music, Miyabi-chan?"

"_Hai. _He's playing a string of sad songs on his flute again. Listen."

.

_All of these nights without you_  
_All of my dreams surround you_  
_._

_I see and I touch your face_  
_I fall into your embrace_  
_._

_When the time is right I know_  
_You'll be in my arms_  
_._

Adagio

"Ah… Yunoki-san expresses himself best… through music…"

Her neighbour's wise words gave Miyabi a sudden illumination. She clapped her hands solemnly on his shoulders.

"You're right; that's why Kahoko-san should hear it. I know what to do: we'll go to the Park this Sunday, Keiichi, but don't tell your sister about it. She'll be in the way."

"Ah… Is this…like a date…?"

"Yes!"

Miyabi's eyes sparkled like sapphires while Keiichi looked so worried that she hastened to rectify:

"…but not for us, silly, _for them!_"

.

* * *

.

"Good night, Neko-san. Try not to jump on my bed."

"_Meaow_!"

"Why I am talking to you, anyway? I guess it's lonely without friends…"

_I close my eyes and I find a way  
No need for me to pray  
._

_I've walked so far  
I've fought so hard  
._

_Nothing more to explain  
I know all that remains  
._

_Is a piano that plays  
_

(to be continued)

* * *

.

Authors note: The lyrics are those of a song by Lara Fabian, set to the music of Albinoni's Adagio.


	14. Open hearts

**Chapter 14: Open hearts**

_.  
_

_Previously: Kahoko has left the Yunoki mansion and went back to stay with her uncle. Miyabi's shop was opened, but Kahoko and Azuma are still estranged.  
_

_._

* * *

"_Yosh!_ Last one done!"

Kahoko placed the tenth _okonomiyaki_ on top of the other ones in a container and wiped her brow.

_Thank goodness it's not raining today, or Miyabi-chan would have had to cancel the picnic._

She gathered the pancake-making utensils and took them to the sink. A cool breeze came in through the open window.

"I wonder if I'll see him…?"

A sigh escaped her, but it didn't go unnoticed by her uncle, who had a somewhat uncanny habit of appearing when least expected.

"See who? Hihara? 'Azuma-san'? Or that Tsukimori prince?"

"Ah ha ha… I was only thinking about Shimizu-kun. I haven't seen him for a while…"

Not wanting another lecture from her uncle on the subject of men, the flustered redhead resorted to a white lie.

"Shimizu-kun? The clothes-maker's brother?"

"Yes, he's a little odd but adorable in his own way."

"Hmm… You can't even trust the young ones these days. As your guardian I feel I should come along to this picnic."

.

Kahoko was flabbergasted and almost dropped the pan she was washing.

"You… you don't have to do that, Uncle; it's an invitation from Miyabi-chan. It might be an all girls gathering and you'd feel awkward…"

_Not to mention that _we'd_ feel very awkward!_

"Or it might not."

"Actually, I don't think that Yunoki-san will join her, so you needn't worry, Uncle.

So it was him…

"Well, if you say so, I guess I'll have to trust you. Just leave some of the _okonomiyakis_ for me and make sure you show up in time for dinner. I'll be cooking."

Kahoko was relieved.

"Yes, thank you Uncle."

.

* * *

.

They had agreed to meet at the park. It was closer for her to walk from her uncle's house, and this way, she wouldn't have to experience any discomfort if, by chance, Azuma were to decide to come too.

She still hadn't decided how to face him if they did meet.

Should she act as if nothing had happened? Apologize for leaving without notice? Or hold her head high and ignore him?

No, he wouldn't be there! Of course not. He had purposely missed the shop's opening, hadn't he? Besides, he didn't look like a picnic fan either, having neither half the appetite of Kazuki-kun nor half the energy of Ryou-kun…

Kahoko opened her cream-coloured parasol and set forth with a garnished basket in her hand. She was wearing a sleeveless summer dress that Tomomi had insisted on giving her recently.

Perhaps it would just be a nice uneventful day and everything would be all right.

Or perhaps not.

.

"Kahoko-san, we're here!"

Further down the park entrance, a young lady got up from a bench and waved excitedly. Her companions also stood up politely to greet the redhead whose heart began to beat faster with every step.

He was there. _Shimatta_!

"_Oh…ohayou minna_… I'm sorry I made you wait."

"Not at all Kahoko-san, we only just arrived ourselves. Isn't that right, onii-sama?"

"Indeed… How do you do, Hino-san?"

His tone was rather formal and reserved. Kahoko stole a quick glance in his direction. He was probably not pleased to see her, but it couldn't be helped. She bowed slightly in return.

"I'm well, thank you, it's a nice day."

"_Ohayou_ Kahoko-san…"

"_Konnichiwa_ Shimizu-kun."

She smiled gratefully at the blond haired angel. His presence and even his occasional randomness were strangely comforting, especially now when she had to spend half a day in Azuma's company.

.

"_Ano_, why don't we take the path that goes around the lake? The waters always look so beautiful."

Miyabi took hold of Kahoko's arm and led the way forward.

"What do you have in your basket, Kahoko-san?"

"I thought some _okonomiyaki_ would be nice for lunch."

"Did you make it yourself? Oh, how nice. It makes me wish I had prepared the _bentous_ as well. Hanabi-san would have been amazed…pfufufu… By the way, this outfit looks nice Kahoko-san; it shows off your slender arms."

"Eh? I just thought it would be appropriate to wear for a picnic. Miyabi-chan's dress is lovely too."

While the ladies chatted away, the gentlemen walked more slowly at the back, in companionable silence. Keiichi was thinking that it would have been nice to invite Fuyuumi Shouko to join them on a day out like this, although having Kahoko-san was pleasant too. They could have gone across the lake in a boat; many couples and families were doing so.

Azuma was thinking that he should have been more suspicious when his sister announced at the last minute that she had invited a friend to join them on the picnic. He hadn't really expected Kahoko to be the friend; after all, Miyabi was sensitive enough to know that bringing the redhead was sure to cause awkwardness for both of them, so why did she?

.

Ah, women… they could be so annoying and attractive at the same time, and all resistance was probably futile. He admired the reflection of the trees in the quiet waters of the lake and felt calmer. If his sister was trying to write a better ending he should at least try to play along for her sake. It wasn't as though, he never wanted to speak to the redhead again.

He lifted his head to look at the sky, where fluffy white clouds drifted past slowly. The midday sun was quite strong.

"I say, ladies, shouldn't you be thinking about sharing your umbrellas with us? It would be a pity if we were to get sunstroke, although we don't have as delicate a complexion as yours."

Miyabi turned around and giggled.

"_Gomen-ne_, onii-sama. You don't mind, do you, Kahoko-san?"

"_B-betsuni_."

.

Of course, it would be a shame if Keiichi were to faint in the sun. He wasn't very used to exercise. Neither was Azuma, whose complexion, as Kahoko had often noticed, was as fair as his sister's.

"You can have mine."

Their eyes met for the second time that day as she handed him the cream umbrella. Rather amused, he flashed her a smile that would have made his fangirls squeal, and voiced out his appreciation.

"_Arigatou_."

He held the umbrella out over Keiichi who gave him a queer look. Indeed, two gentlemen under a girly umbrella would definitely attract the wrong sort of attention.

"Pfufufu…I think we should trade places. Shimizu can walk with Miyabi."

"_Hai_…"

While Kahoko flushed with embarrassment, Miyabi secretly rejoiced. Surely her plan was beginning to work now.

.

They continued circling the lake, meeting other ramblers and admiring the sights.

"The park must be more beautiful than you saw it last time, Hino-san."

"Tha-that's right, the trees are greener… and there are many more flowers in bloom."

"There are quite a few ducks too. Your friend's dog would be busy."

"Eh? Ryou-kun? Yes, you're right. I'm surprised that you remember that story."

She was amazed that they seemed to be talking normally, without forced politeness. Somehow, sharing an umbrella had broken the ice, and the heaviness she had been feeling around her chest began to disappear.

"I remember everything," he said in a voice that implied a lot of things at once. "How is Kazuki-kun?"

"He was well the last time I saw him. It turns out that he knows my uncle."

"Is that so? It's a small world."

"Yes."

He wondered if Kanazawa Hiroto approved of the green haired lad. If by chance he did, the latter would have a significant advantage.

.

The foursome selected a clump of trees giving a very pleasant shade, and Miyabi spread the picnic quilt.

"The view here is really lovely. Let's have lunch, minna-san!"

"Hai hai!"

The girls set about distributing cutlery and serving the packed lunch. Kahoko's pancakes fared favourably in spite of strong competition from Hanabi-san's delicacies.

_I never expected Azu- I mean Yunoki-san- would be eating something I made, especially these days. Did he just take another one out of politeness, or did he really like the first? I'm not sure but, on the other hand, Shimizu-kun would have said something, if the taste wasn't right, wouldn't he? He's very straightforward with these things, although he doesn't mean to offend, bless him._

.

"Food does taste nice after a long walk! I'm so grateful we found a quiet spot like this. What do you say, Onii-sama? Shouldn't you play some music for us now, before Kei-chan falls asleep?"

"Pfufufu… well, if you would _all_ like that, I can certainly play a song or two…"

Kahoko felt that he looked purposely at her, as though asking, whether she would be agreeable to hearing him or not.

"Please do."

She folded her hands on her lap and cast a sidewards glance as he opened his instrument case, and cautiously took out the slender flute.

Miyabi, who was expecting something rather soulful and nostalgic, was rather surprised when her brother began to play a more idyllic piece which matched the beautiful scenery in which they found themselves.

_That sound is pleasant…and happy… Could Onii-sama be over his gloomy phase? _Yukatta_…_

.

The golden pipe was very eye-catching on its own, but it stood out even more against the backdrop of Azuma's long purple locks.

Realising that she was gaping like a school girl, Kahoko promptly brought her lips together and tried to look away only to feel herself surrounded by multi-coloured bubbles that danced in the breeze, to the tune that came out from the enchanting lips of the flutist.

_What is this? The whole of nature seems suddenly to be waking up, and butterflies are spreading their wings. It's amazing…  
_

Noticing that his companions seemed to like his piece very much, Azuma continued playing it and improvised the orchestral and piano parts when required.

_Shimizu-kun has closed his eyes and he has a smile on his face… How peaceful, but I can't close my eyes...I might be seeing fairies next..._

.

"Arigatou Onii-sama; it was beautiful, wasn't it, Kahoko-san?!"

"Yes. I liked it very much. Do you know the name of the piece, Shimizu-kun?"

"_Hai_, it's 'Morning Mood' by Edvard Grieg."

"Morning Mood? A_no_, it really seemed there was a vibrant energy in the air just now… as if the sun was coming up…"

"My my, I'm very honoured to receive such praise from you Hino-san."

"You...you're welcome."

"Please play some more, Onii-sama. You'll be making us all happy."

"As you wish Ojou-sama!"

The flutist kept his companions entertained for a good twenty minutes with a selection of simple melodious songs. His sister was so pleased that she offered to buy him some ice cream from a kiosk they had passed by earlier.

.

"That would be refreshing; thank you Miyabi."

The blue-eyed girl got up and offered her neighbour a helping hand.

"You _want one too_, Keiichi, so you can come with me to help me carry the cups."

Upon hearing Miyabi's emphatic tone, the sleepy boy had no choice but to comply and raised himself from the ground.

"Just relax, Kahoko-san, we'll be back soon."

Azuma smiled benignly. "Miyabi is always partial to ice cream."

"That's true…"

"Well, since they're gone, I'll play the next song just for you…"

"Eh?"

Why was he always partial to making her heart beat like that? It wasn't fair…

Kahoko stopped thinking when she recognised the first notes from 'Greensleeves'

_._

_Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company._

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves.

Of all the songs he could have played, why did he choose the piece that made her remember her one and only music lesson back at the mansion. Although she didn't want to admit it, she had been happy to learn so much.

What would have happened if her uncle had not interrupted them?

.

Azuma looked at her clouded face and stopped.

"It seems that my choice of music has disturbed you Hino-san?"

"Ah…no, it's not that…d-don't mind me…"

"I thought you liked the piece; I wouldn't have played it otherwise."

"I do like it."

_But it makes me a little sad._

"I see."

He wiped his flute and put it back in its case. At the same time, he used the opportunity to sit closer to Kahoko.

.

"You looked really beautiful that night..."

"Huh?"

"...and I regret making you sad."

She was more than startled.

"_Na-nani_?"

"I thought I had more self-control than that but it seems that I have much to learn about myself, especially from you."

"I…I don't understand, Yunoki-san…"

"You bring out sides of my self that I wasn't aware of… I wonder why? Perhaps because you're different…"

She gave him a quizzical look and he chuckled. "I mean different in a good way."

"I should have trusted Miyabi when she chose to help you; she has a good intuition where people are concerned, and although I disappointed her quite badly, it appears that she hasn't given up on me."

Kahoko stayed silent, not quite comprehending what he was trying to say.

"How about you?"

"Eh?"

"Have you given up on me… Kahoko?"

.

Had she? And what did giving up exactly mean? Of course she had been confused by his cold behaviour, but did she really wish to ignore him for the rest of her life?

"_Iie_… but it's not nice to look down on other people, Yunoki-san."

"You're right. I guess my grandmother's conditioning was stronger than I thought. I hope you can forgive me for laughing at your dreams."

"Yes...this time."

"I know. I'll be counting on you."

"_Nani_?"

"To remind me that life is more beautiful when a lady smiles."

"Do you really believe that, Yunoki-san?"

"I do."

They were silent for a while. How strange that he could open up like that.

.

"How about your grandmother? Was she very angry at you at Fuyuumi-san's party."

He smiled wryly. "A little. She was quite intent on making me understand the dangers of love."

"Love?"

"It seems to grow at parties. Sometimes at first sight."

"At first sight?"

"I'm not making it up. Didn't you say you fell in love?"

"Oh, yes... _With the violin._"

Her words gave him a glimmer of hope, and he dared to ask the real question on his mind: "And what did you think of Tsukimori-san?..."

Kahoko fumbled for an answer.

"Oh... he... he just happened to be the one showing off the magic of the violin..."

"I see. And you just happened to be the _only_ girl he wanted to dance with, _ne_?"

"... _Ano_..."

.

He chuckled when he saw her flustered face.

"I guess that Kaji Aoi was right; you're quite something Hino-san..."

"Eh?"

He looked at her with a half-smile.

"I was jealous..."

"Jea- jealous?"

Kahoko wasn't sure she understood correctly. She looked down at the grass to hide her blush. "Does that mean... you actually wanted to dance with me, Yunoki-san?"

"I did..." he answered truthfully, "even though you can't match up to me..."

"_Nani?!_ You're teasing me again..."

"Am I? _Pfufufu_... Maybe... but if we practice, you'll get better."

Azuma thought she was cute with that pouting face; he would never get tired of seeing her varied expressions.

"If you also keep up your hard work at the shop, I dare say you'll be playing your very own violin by this time next year," he stated while looking straight into her eyes. "In fact, I'm rather hoping we'll be playing _together..._ Kahoko..."

He brought her right hand to his lips as he said so, causing sudden havoc to her heart.

.

"Onii-sama!"

Miyabi, who had been secretly watching the pair for a while, came out of her hiding place to protest at her brother's bold move and scolded him for almost scaring her friend away again.

She kneeled down on the picnic quilt and pleaded with the redhead. "Please say you're coming back to live with us, Kahoko-san. I miss you..."

Azuma looked at his sister's face and smiled. _Arigatou Miyabi..._

"We both do," he added sincerely.

After some more entreaties, Kahoko allowed herself to be persuaded, earning a delighted hug from Miyabi.

Keiichi was happy too – the Yunoki household would soon be filled with laughter and music again. He slowly ate his vanilla ice cream and looked forward to the time when he could hear his red-haired friend begin to play the violin.

Azuma cleared his voice.

"By the way, where's _my_ ice-cream Miyabi?"

"Eh? Well, I didn't want to disturb your conversation, so I ate it before it could melt, Onii-sama!"

"Oh, that's how it is..." he narrowed his eyes mischievously at his sister. "Well, in that case, Hino-san and I will take our turns to get some ice-cream, if you'll excuse us Miyabi..."

He pulled Kahoko to her feet and led her away in spite of her feeble protests and Miyabi's mock outrage.

"Onii-sama!"

.

Azuma chuckled at his sister's expression; he knew she would soon drag Keiichi to follow them, but he didn't mind. With his fair lady around, the rest of the summer was going to be worth experiencing.

.

.

_And of course all good things must come to the End!_

_Thank you for reading minna-san!_


End file.
